Shaylena's Secret
by WinterSnowflakeShaylena14
Summary: {{Sequel to Like a Daughter}} Shaylena is fifteen and has a secret that no one knows, a secret she must keep hidden. Because she knows the consequences, and if anyone but the ones she trusts discover her secret, her world will shatter. {WARNING, there is romance between Shay and Daniel}
1. Little Leanna

**Shaylena's Secret**

**Summary: Shaylena is fifteen and has a secret that no one knows, a secret she must keep hidden. Because she knows the consequences.**

**Time-skipped four years. Instead of eleven, Shaylena is now fifteen. There'll be humor in this story because there'll be...you can figure that out by the summary. And the first paragraph.**

**Chapter 1~ Little Leanna**

* * *

><p>I smile down at the infant girl in my arms, panting slightly. Love filled my veins as her eyes opened and she began to giggle. Teal eyes. I choke back a cry of delight. A small, chubby hand locked onto a strand of my hair, pulling slightly. "Leanna." I decide. That would be her name. My daughter Leanna. I didn't care if she was mistake, I already loved my little girl. I sighed, cupping the infant's cheek lovingly.<p>

The teal-eyed infant gazed intently at me. "Hey Lil' one." I whisper, pressing my forehead to hers. Fifteen and a mother... I don't regret it like most would. I had an instinct to protect Leanna from the cruel world. If anyone found out I- adopted daughter of Snow Queen Elsa- had a biological child...she's been executed right in front of my eyes. I couldn't stand that thought.. she was the only biological family I loved.

Suddenly, Leanna began to wail. "No no, don't... don't cry." I plead. Why was she crying? I desperately scanned my mind for an answer, an answer to her bawling. "Shh shh..." I soothe, raising a hand above her and releasing a few snowflakes. Her crying ceased; and she began to play with the crystal-blue flakes. I scanned my mind once more.

All of a sudden the answer jumped out: She was hungry. And I didn't have food near by. Much less what infants needed. Milk; or anything in that category. Sorrow flooded my veins. I didn't have the materials to raise Leanna...she'd never survive. My baby girl would die... Creating an ice snowflake for her to suck on, I begin to feel as though I were being watched. Small, chubby, strong arms reached up for the glowing crystal. A giggle escaped her lips, and I smiled against my will.

Lowering the icy flake into her waiting hands, the infant began to suck on the ice. "Bawgahba." She laughs. Hey, an infant and already attempting to speak. Were all newborns like this? I lay her down in a patch of grass before laying down myself. I was exhausted.. but I knew later on- I would be going crazy. Slowly, I close my crystal eyes. Only then did I realize how tired I actually was. Pretty soon, I drifted into slumber with my infant cuddled under my arm. Sucking on her ice snowflake.

* * *

><p>I wake up to hear crying. I sat there, slightly perplexed. Where was the crying coming from? Surely my child hadn't been born yet, right? I ran my hand over my stomach, only to feel my stomach flat instead of swollen. Realizing the clothing I was wearing was ripped, I re-created the clothing. The clothing was so presentable...and I needed some food..in a little bit.<p>

I lay back down, hoping to catch up an rest. Hearing the bawling again, I turn over to block it out. Instead, I rolled off the moss-covered rock. "Agabaha!" I hear someone laugh. A small smile formed on my lips. So, my baby was born. I lean up, grinning. I can't believe I forgot about her. Leanna. My little Leanna.

"Liked that, eh?" I giggle, meeting the infant's eyes. Suddenly, my heart sang with joy. The infant soundlessly clapped her small hands. I knew it would take me a little while to realize Leanna existed...but I'd grow used to it. Noticing the girl beginning to sob again; I threw myself backwards, shouting. "Ohhh Leanna..." I whisper, realizing she liked seeing me hurt. I lay on the ground, Leanna laughing from above.

I smile softly, my daughter's laughter like music to my ears. I survived the carriage of a child at age fifteen. That would be kind of a big deal. I glance up to see Leanna at the edge of the rock, laughing down at me. _"So young and forcing herself to walk.._" I solemnly think. I roll over and gently pull my infant off the rock. She laughed as my fingers slightly tickled her sides.

"My little Lea," I whisper, lifting her into the air. The girl clutched to my hands, laughing with her musical, baby-like laugh. When I was growing up, I despised kids under three. But now having my own infant changed me. I now knew why women were so protective of their child, why Momma's protective of me. Overprotective because they love their child, I realized that now. I glance around, hearing leaves crunching. "There's someone near by.." I realize, hate and protection filling my chest. I gather my baby into my arms, holding her close to my chest.

The infant began to wail, sensing my fear. I was afraid someone seen me with her. I was scared someone would tell the whole world: Princess Shaylena has a daughter.

Leanna cried loudly in my arms, clutching my sides with her small arms. I rub her back soothingly, attempting to quiet her down. I've only had her for two-in-half days.. the first one I fell asleep... the second. Today. And someone's lurking in the shadows..

_"Please let it just be an animal..." _I beg silently. I couldn't afford to have the whole world acknowledging Leanna's existence. People would be asking who the father was, attempting to capture her, and trying to kill her. It would be my story all over again.

As the sound grew closer, I began to sneak away. The closer they got, the further I got. My first instinct; was to keep a good distance between the sound and me. "Princess?" I hear someone say. A small female voice. I glance to the source of the voice. Siria? "Who's that?" Siria asked, taking a step forward. So she was the one lingering about? Oh good, someone I know won't tell the world. I smile gently at the Siria, placing Leanna in her arms. The girl willingly took her, excitement on her face.

"My daughter."

"Soo... King What's His Name has two daughters, one of his daughters have a daughter and a son, the as an adopted daughter?"

"...basically."

"How's Brenton?" Brenton was Anna's son. The first-born prince in decades. I had told Elsa I'd let Brenton take the throne; if anything happened to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like Elsa's little girl has a child of her own. Oh, and, I forgot to mention. I believe Elsa and Anna's mother was married into the Arendelle Family. So basically the posterity in this lil' series is like this: E<strong>__**lsa and Anna's father was the heir of Arendelle. **__**He marries their mother. **__**They have two daughters. **__**One adopts and the other has two children- a son and a daughter- of her own. **__**The adopted one has a daughter.**_

_**But Brenton's next in line... **__**Forgot to mention, in the next chapter; Aina and Brenton are joining.**_

_**Aina- 'Ey-Nah'.**_

_**Leanna- 'Lee-An-Nah'.**_


	2. Possibilities

**Shaylena's Secret**

**Introducing: Aina and Brenton.**

**Chapter 2~ Possibilities **

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's PoV{Flashback}<strong>

_I watched as Shaylena exited the castle, followed by that irritating, no-good prince. I could see that Shaylena was annoyed by the constant braggings, and I perceived that she was refraining from punching him. Hate built in my chest, seeing the prince rest his hands on her shoulders. Oh no, not on my watch. You may gain her love, but you'll never gain _my _trust. I was about to run down and kill the prince when Shaylena jumped away; glaring at the prince. The boy just shrugged his shoulders, not even the slightest bit tensed. That imbecile.. then...he spoke. I grinned when Shaylena lashed out and slapped him. Must've been bragging again. Before I could push the feeling away, love flooded my chest. Shaylena was fourteen now; she didn't need anyone to protect her. She could protect herself. I chuckled when Prince I Don't Care What His Name Is turned away and left. Suddenly, Shay's eyes met with mine. I raised my hand and waved, a light blush dusting my cheeks. Her eyes gleamed. _

_Before I knew it, she was running towards me. I opened my arms as she grew closer. I knew I was grinning like an idiot; but I didn't care. Shaylena chose me- an Arendelle soldier in training- over a prince. Now; Shaylena didn't choose to have princes here trying to win her love. And neither did Elsa. It was Arendelle's choice, and Elsa hadn't appreciated it herself. But she had agreed to make her people happy...I'm kind of surprised she chose Arendelle over her daughter. My body heat up, feeling Shaylena's skin press against mine. God I loved her...I got so jealous when she's around a prince I...I wanted to run over and take her back. Call her mine._

_"Get jealous?" _

_I chuckled. She knew about my jealousy, and she knew I loved her romantically. "Don't worry;" I thread my fingers through her hair as she spoke. "I won't choose a prince. It wasn't my decision, and it wasn't Momma's." She was fourteen and still called Elsa 'Momma'. Don't most teenagers say 'Mother' or 'Father'? Ignoring the temptation to pull back and kiss her, I rubbed my hand in circles on her back. _

_"Yes, I got jealous." I finally reply, kissing the princess on the cheek. _

_"Well, don't. I don't love a stuffy prince."_

_"HEY!"_

_"Chill out. I'm joking." __Before I could respond, I felt soft lips meet mine. It took me a second to realize _she _was kissing _me_. Instinctively; I pressed back. My world was spinning, my body heating up. Her hands rested on my chest. Not wanting to get my hands near her waist- because of what happened last time- I took her hands in mine. This girl was mine. No imbecile prince is getting her while I'm living. The princess pulled back, turned and left. She paused for a second and smiled back at me. It was just.. a smile. I opened my mouth and spoke, knowing she was waiting on me to speak._

_"Sorry... if I upset you. I-I don't really know what to do in an...actual love relationship."_

_"That's easy. Do what you did in the beginning of the relationship; and there won't be an end."_

_..._

I grin to myself, remembering her words. She had basically stated she loved me. But...the last time I saw her... she ran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsa's PoV<em>**

"Auntie Elsa!"

I groan as Brenton and Aina race in; Anna's children. "Hey." I giggle, lifting the two up on the bed with me. Aina instantly curled against my side, nearly-red eyes gazing up at me. "How's your mother?" For some reason, Anna wouldn't speak to me. I longed to know why, but she wouldn't tell me. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell her 'prized possession'. A.K.A Brenton. It wasn't actually fair. Brenton was everyone's favorite- because he's the first prince in ages- and Aina was like a shadow. It was like she didn't exist... while Brenton's got the spotlight, Aina was like a maid in their parents' eyes. Brenton got everything he wanted by just asking, and Aina had to work for it. It wasn't really fair. After hearing their replies, I sighed. Anna had changed when she became a mother. Strict, overprotective and very bossy. She tried to get me to do a maid's job! "Stricter and stricter..."

"Mamma's not strict!" Brenton scowled, ferocity in his eyes. Aina tensed up, perplexing me. He and Aina were twins, shouldn't they have an inseparable bond? "She just loves me!" Aina sighed, ducking under my arm and curling against my chest, tears running down from her eyes. Brenton scowled at his sister, eyes burning with hatred. His four year old eyes shifted to me. "And I 'hink 'Shayshay' had a baby." Not possible. She's fifteen. And besides; what did a four year old know about... that?

**Flashback**

_I opened my daughter's door, seeing her sitting on her bed almost emotionless. Sorrow filled my chest as she jumped up suddenly and ran towards the bathroom. She's been sick for the past week, staying in her room and running towards the bathroom every ten minutes. It worried me, she was just like Anna when she was pregnant with Aina and Brenton. Mood-swings, sickness, no diet. But Shaylena was only fifteen, she couldn't be pregnant... "Shay..." I whisper as she walked back in, eyes dull. She hadn't had much sleep apparently, her crystal eyes shot over to me. I glance at her stomach, no she couldn't be pregnant. Illness going around? Maybe... but what about the mood-swings. "Are you sure you're okay, Snowflake?" I ask. She was fifteen and I still referred to her as 'Shay' and 'Snowflake'. She didn't seem to mind. _

_Tears formed in the princess's eyes. "Momma." She whispered, running over to me. Almost immediately, her arms embraced me and her ear pressed against my heart. Instinctively, I held her. "I'm so sorry..." Shaylena sobbed. Now bemused, I release her. But she still clung to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "I know you want me to love a prince, but I don't! Momma, I don't like any of them. They're all the same! Only wanting more money and popularity. I love someone else...and you would never approve of it Mom.. I'm so sorry!" She pulled away and collapsed to her knees. Sorry for falling in love? Now perplexed by her eccentric behavior, I knelt down and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. I didn't appreciate the idea; but my daughter was so broken. _

_"Who." I ask simply, threading my fingers through her hair. She pressed her forehead to my neck, eyes still wet with unshed tears. She was ashamed.. _

Sure, she fell in love with.. she didn't tell me... but she couldn't be a mother. It just wasn't accurate. It made no sense. I whirl around to the window, hearing a very familiar scream. The scream seemed to say something; but I couldn't understand what. I glance to Brenton and Aina. It wasn't just me who heard it; they did as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>

_"Wake up Leanna..." _My infant wouldn't move, she was almost stiff. Seemingly dead. I prayed and pleaded for her to live. But she showed no sign of life.. anger, sorrow and regret flooded my chest. Anger because I couldn't manage to keep my infant alive. Sorrow because I perceived that my child would never know her father, or even live to travel the world... and regret because I allowed Leanna to die. I lifted the seemingly deceased infant to my chest, sobbing. My world faded into darkness. I wasn't meant to have a child, I wasn't meant to be a mother. "She's gone..." I cry, reluctantly laying her down, whirling around and screaming. Instead of actually screaming, I screamed my daughter's name. Making sure it echoed. "**_LEANNA_**!" I didn't care who heard my scream.

My infant was dead. And I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel so bad. <em>****_But Lil' Lea's not dead.. I can't stand to do that. I have her biography planned out. _****_She won't die on her third day alive. Actually, it _****_would shatter Shaylena's heart. I haven't been an actual mother before, but I'm an aunt. And the mother to animal. It even shatters my heart to see my children- my animals- or my nieces and nephews in pain. I want to help them. And I want to scream when I can't._**

**_And Shaylena's convinced her infant is dead. How would you feel if your three-day old child suddenly died? Most likely shattered._**


	3. Believed Death

**Shaylena's Secret**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Like A Daughter' has been changed a lot. But everytime there's a sequel.. everything changes. And, Shaylena has a child, and the father is Daniel. Deal with it. **

**I don't understand the difference between 'Okay' and 'OK' even though I'm pure English...**_imsoashamed..._

**_Chapter 3~ Discovering part 1_**

**_Believed Death_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anna's PoV<em>**

I place cup into Brenton's hands gently; explaining the consequences to him. You see, the prince wore fire magic. And he took advantage of it, burning and attempting to kill his sister. He always used the excuse_ 'I didn't mean too'_ when he was upset. And he was in complete control of his power, but longed to kill with it. Due all the time I've attempted to teach him _not _to kill others; I've lost all of my enthusiastic side and became strict. And.. I've never had the time to get to know my own daughter. She's convinced that I despise her; but I don't. I love both of my children. With a sigh, I watched as yet another cup melted. With the pace we're moving at, Aina would despise me later on. I've barely spoken to her. I spend every spare moment I have to teach Brenton. "Yet another melted cup.." I sigh, leaving the room to retrieve another one. All he wanted, at four years old, was to kill.

"Why does my son have to have _fire _power? Where did he get it?" I keep questioning myself. His aunt had ice and snow, I had none. His father had none. How'd he come out with fire? And why was he attempting to murder Aina? As I turned to go to the kitchen I stop, seeing Shaylena walk in. She seemed to be upset, or even shattered. She paused and looked at the door, seeming to want to run out. Worried and concerned for the girl I called my niece, I spoke up catching her attention. "Shaylena, are you okay?" Her crystal-blue eyes met my bluish teal ones. Reaching the teenager's side, I noticed that her eyes were rimmed with red. She must've been crying.. her eyes widen and she looked down. "You're mother misses you, so does Aina and Brenton." I say gently. "I'll go get Elsa-"

"No! She can't know!"

"Know what?"

"M-my..."

"I won't tell anyone. I have a son with fire powers; I'm pretty sure I can handle secrets."

"M-my...my da-daughter's..." Her daughter...?_ What? _Okay, someone's pulling a prank on me. Shaylena couldn't be a mother... but she seemed to be realistically shattered. I wince back mentally as the younger princess stifled a scream. She was truly broken. "Leanna's dead!" Shaylena was a mother.. and her child was dead. I watch sorrowfully; the teenager collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Sorrowfully, I kneel down beside her. I could somehow feel her pain. She had lost her child, she was broken. "How old was she?" I asked the teenage mother. I began to wonder how Elsa would react. Her adopted daughter was a mother herself; apparently a biological mother at that. The teen's response shocked me. This Leanna child was only three days old, and her mother's little treasure. "Who's her father..." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry Leanna." She apologized now clutching her stomach, tears streaming from her eyes. She hadn't heard my question. I shouldn't have asked. Her child's death already shattered her heart. Mentioning the father would break her even more. "I allowed you to die, I didn't have the materials to raise you.. I loved you, Lea, but I didn't know how to raise you at the age I am... but I tried everything I could think of." She was blaming herself for Leanna's death; she shouldn't be doing this.. but I stood there and watched as she broke herself down. "I should've noticed you slipping away...I'm so dumb.." She whispered.

"That's it, Shaylena, I'm telling your mother." I stood up and walked away, ignoring her pleas. I knew she didn't want Elsa to know about her child, but I couldn't handle this. She was my _niece, _and Elsa would probably understand- or she'd throw another snowstorm...

Still, her daughter needed her. Especially now that her own daughter was dead...

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's PoV<strong>

I watch the other soldiers train; thrusting their swords forward and chopping off tree branches. We were training in the forest, the exact same place where Shaylena and I met when it was forbidden for us to see one another. I despised cutting these trees, why did we have to chop them down anyway? They were memories.. "Daniel, it's your turn." The Head-Guard commands me. I dip my head, taking a step forward. Something hit me internally. We can't do this! I was getting a vibe that there's something.. or someone.. in this part of the forest that _I _need to protect. I dropped my sword, glaring Guster in the eyes.

"No. We cannot keep going. I'm getting a vibe that there's something in the forest...something living." I stare into the forest. Not even listening to the other men insisting that nothing was out here, I walk into the shadows of the forest. I hear them shouting at me to come back; but I wasn't. Not until I find the source of the vibe. I paused, seeing a baby-like figure in front of me.

Then; I heard wailing. A baby's cry. "You guys! There's a baby over here!" I called as I quickly followed the heartbreaking sound. For me anyway, my heart told me I had to attempt to calm the child down. I step out of the main part of the forest and into a small clearing. A baby sat there crying, seeming to call for it's mother. The child spotted me and simultaneously crawled towards me, it's bawling transferring to laughter. I couldn't help but to smile in return as I knelt down. "Hey there..." I whisper as the child approached me.

"Aw, she's so cute! Hey Daniel I think she believes your her father." My blood ran cold. Were they crazy? I couldn't have a child! I was seventeen. "Daniel's a daddy!" Maybe I was.. maybe this child was mine and I didn't even know. But if I were a father, there has to be a mother.

Nah, this girl was abandon.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>

_"Momma won't under-" _I watch as Elsa approached the staircase, she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. She was going to scold me; I know it. I stood up from my spot on the ground and ran towards the Queen, tears flooding my eyes. "Momma!" I whisper as I ran up the staircase, now all I wanted was to be in her arms. Momma- Elsa- seemed to know what I wanted and opened her arms as I drew closer. Diving into her embrace I clung to her as if my life depended on it. Very similar to when I was two weeks pregnant... _"Don't think about Leanna, she's...dead." _I tell myself. I felt the Queen's fingers thread through my light colored hair.

"Are you alright Shay?" Momma asked me with her voice full of concern. I nod into her chest, head slightly bent so I could hear her heartbeat. Tears ran down my cheeks. I'd never get the chance to hold my child, I'd never get the chance to hear her voice. I only had Leanna for three days...but I'd never have the chance to tell Leanna how much I loved her... I let out a whimper. I loved my daughter...there, I admitted it. I love a child that was not meant to live! I carried her inside me.. but I guess I miscarried her. It's possible.. I opened my mouth and finally responded to my mother.

But it took me a little while to get it out. "I-I-...I'm- I'm f-fi-fine." I couldn't speak accurately because of my infant's death; it shattered me. It proved I wasn't meant to have a child, it proved that I was a failure. "I-I...I just lo-lost so-someone I cared a-about." I rip away from her embrace before she could ask who and ran to my room, eyes shaded red and tears flying from them. I was pretty sure my face was a light shade of red as well. I couldn't help it; I felt as though my heart and body was empty. Empty and cold. I hear Momma call for me, but I kept racing to my room. My legs grew weak and I fell to my knees. Right in front of my door.

"Leanna." I whisper, all emotions beginning to fade inside me; only leaving hate and regret. How could I allow my child to die like that? Why didn't I notice?! She needed materials I hadn't owned! "Imbecile!" I scream at myself, throwing my door open and running in. "You idiot!" I scream again, my fist colliding with my eye. Pain fired my skin and veins. I didn't care. I could murder myself right here, right now. I rip my crystal necklace off and slung it on the ground, knowing it would protect me from harm. Even self-inflected harm. I ran my fingers down my arm, purposely drawing blood.

I glance at my mirror, which was about two feet taller than me. A plan formed in my mind; closing my eyes and whispering something...I ran forward and slammed myself head-first into the glass. Shattering it. I refrained from screaming as I lay there on the floor, bloody red glass shards piercing my skin. It hurt..why did I do that? How dumb am I?

I bit my tongue and clutched my chest, where about three large shards stabbed directly in the area of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's PoV<strong>

Some of the servants had already arrived and were attempting to get the door open. Everyone was curious, they wanted to know what happened. Well; sorry, not yet. I blast the door open and ran in, a gust of wind slamming it behind me. After making sure no one could get it, I checked the room. My blood ran cold, noticing the broken mirror and Shaylena laying behind it. Glass shards lay around her, some hinted with red and some clear. But that wasn't what broke me. My little girl tried to kill herself, I could perceive that by the mirror and the self-inflected injuries. "Why Shay..?" I question myself as I inched over. I hear the servants calling from behind the door and realization flooded through me. They heard the crash. They didn't know what happened. Lifting the semi-conscious princess into my arms; I opened the door. All eyes landed on her injuries and I clutched her closer, giving a warning glare. Uncomfortable with all the questions that were being thrown at me, I flicked a finger and an ice wall formed in between us.

"Momma?" Shaylena asks; gaze meeting mine. "I-m sorry." She whispers as she closed her crystal blue eyes. Not noticing the fact her crystal wasn't around her neck, I start off to my room. Yes, Shaylena had grown with her age, but she was still light enough for me to carry. I press my forehead to hers once I arrived at my room's door.

"Why did you harm yourself?" I ask her as I enter the room, I was worried about her. I mean who wouldn't be worried about a loved one whom harmed their self?

Her reply left my body numb.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No, Shaylena didn't tell Elsa that she was a mother herself.<em>**

**_And.. I admit I don't know why I made Shaylena harm herself._**


	4. Missing Infant

**Shaylena's Secret**

**This is for Melissa and her sister- if they read: Sorry about making your sister cry, but this is the actual sequel. I could continue Like A Daughter if you want me to, or make another story about Shaylena growing up. This story is basically just.. it's hard to explain, I'll attempt to anyway. A lot of teenage mothers, like Shaylena, that I've seen have tried to kill their young or give them away. And the fathers have either bailed on the woman or killed them both. But later on in the story, Shaylena'll become herself again. Just with a child. Every sequel is different; you know. And technically, Shay isn't actually meant to be an influence. **

**Saying it again, I'm really sorry for upsetting you guys. But; you can't report me just making someone cry, nearly ever sequel of a movie/book takes a lot of change into it. **

**_Chapter 4~ Discovering part 2_**

**_Missing Infant_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shaylena's PoV<em>**

_"He's changed so much." _I thought as I watched the father of my child train; ducking the other swords and thrusting his forward. I allow a small smile to form on my lips when Daniel stood above his opponent, threatening him to even move a muscle. Daniel's green eyes met with mine and widen, a grin broke out on his own lips. I raise a hand to wave at him. I mouth his name just before he turned and left. The second he turned and ran away; sorrow filled my chest. Where was he going...? His opponent raised a finger as if saying 'wait a minute'. I nodded in reply, now bemused. My body fell numb when I seen Daniel return.. with Leanna..his daughter. Does he know? He can't know! Oh crap! Daniel called up to me, asking me if I could help I am the mother. You're looking at her. That's my infant, my living infant. Leanna was alive! I told the guys to hang on for a minute, and I raced down to meet them.

I smiled lovingly to myself, a motherly warmth flooded my veins. My daughter was alive! I flung the large doors open and ran out, not even bothering to stop and explain to the guards. I ran up to Daniel, who smiled in return. I took the infant out of his arms, fighting back a growl. It was an instinct to snap at whomever was holding my child without my permission; but Daniel couldn't know this was my infant. "You're alive." I whisper to Leanna; who reached her chubby hands out. I lower my head instinctively, allowing her to latch onto a strand of my hair. I heard Daniel speak but I ignored him. My daughter was perfectly fine, she wasn't dead. I blew a few snowflakes into her face, causing her to laugh and attempt to catch them with her hands. She fell silent when one landed on her nose. I chuckled and pressed my forehead to hers.

I yanked back with I realized Daniel and his friend was watching. I did _not _just give it away...please say they didn't see. Relief flooded through me when Daniel asked something other than that. "I'm guessing that's your little sister- Clark's abandon daughter?" Sure, I'll go with that. I nodded in reply, I was just relieved that they guessed Leanna was my sister- not daughter. Emptiness flooded Daniel's eyes, internally worrying me. He whispered something to his opponent/friend and the guy left. Leaving only Daniel, Leanna and me. His gaze shifted down to Leanna and back up to me. "Come with me... I have to ask you something.." Why couldn't he ask me right now? Instead of protesting, I followed the soldier. I ignore the people talking and gasping at the infant cradled in my arms.

Eventually Daniel and me stopped, but we were far from the mobs of people. I locked my gaze with Daniel's, worry pumping through my blood. He turned towards me, his eyes emotionless. "Why did you leave?" He questioned me. I lower my gaze to Leanna; who gazed up at me curiously. I couldn't help but to grin in return, I hear snapping and I glance up. Daniel wore an irritated frown. "Shaylena! Tell me!" The soldier ordered as he balled his fists at his side. I opened my mouth and responded to him.

"I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>Later <strong>

I lay on my bed; fingers threading through my infant's short hair. My veins were warmer than ever. I couldn't pull my gaze away from my sleeping daughter. I admit it: I love Leanna. She's my daughter, she's Daniel's daughter. "You scared me." I whisper to her, placing my forehead against hers. Silently, I thanked her father for finding her and bringing her back to me. I believed she was dead...her body had been still and unresponsive.. it had shattered me..

"Shaylena?" I heard a voice call. Terror surged through me. I lifted Leanna off the bed in a quick motion, causing her wake up and cry. I shushed her worriedly, glancing at the door. "Everything okay in there?" I lay Leanna down in my closet- hidden behind a few of my dresses that I despise- and created an ice snowflake, gently lowering it down into her grip. I smile lovingly as she reached for the snowflake. Once it was in her grip, I slowly closed the doors. Just as the door closed, my entrance door opened. I whirl around hearing my mother's voice.

She glanced at my closet and back at me, bemused. "You're hiding something." She commented. I shook my head; hoping and pleading that she didn't look inside the closet. My daughter was in there.. as much as I wished she could, she can't know about Leanna. "Shaylena." She scold when I dropped my gaze. Who am I kidding? If I didn't tell her; she'd figure it out for herself. She was my mother..

"Ju-just open the closet.." I choked out, falling to my knees in defeat. I knew it was a quick scenario, but I couldn't hide Leanna from Elsa forever. "But please.. understand.." I pleaded.

Elsa blinked and headed for the closet, more confused than ever. I watched her; scared of what her reaction would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's PoV<strong>

I stare at the baby inside the closet, my blood falling cold. The child sat there gnawing on ice with its gums and it's eyes gazing curiously up at me. "Momma.." I whirl around, blasting ice at the princess. Shaylena stared at me, sorrow, regret and love in her eyes. Though her expression was emotionless. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't want to.." I see tears forming in my daughter's eyes. I turn back to the baby, who was watching its mother. So this child was Shaylena's. I frown at the baby, already disliking it. The baby crawled over to the young mother. Shaylena picked up her child and looked at me with tears flooding her eyes. "I-Im sorry for not telling you."

I glance at the child and back to Shaylena. "Hold on a minute. The father." Shaylena looked from side to side trying to look innocent. "The fath- oh no, oh please no." I had a feeling that the father was _him. _Daniel. I glance at the child again. "Is it him?" I seen a slight resemblance of father and daughter.

Shaylena replies with: "Yes...should I have told you um...a couple of days ago?" I slap my hand against my forehead. A couple days ago? More like MONTHS ago. "Or months." Hey, she's reading my thoughts. Creepy... "I'm gonna take that as a yes..."

"And why didn't you?" I asked, now confused. Why didn't she want me to know about the child? That's hers right...? Shaylena replied, saying that'd I'd kill the infant's father. I glance to the other side of the room. "Maybe..." The small infant in Shaylena's arms looks as though she understands everything we just talked about. I refrained from smiling, I only allowed a small grin. I seen Shaylena's eyes light up, bemusing me. Uh oh. She saw me grinning... Then she spoke.

"I saw you! I saw you grinning! You can't hide a smile from me, I saw you! You were grinning at Leanna!" She paused and chuckled. Wait, Leanna? That means Forbidden. Why'd Shaylena name her child 'Forbidden'? Before I responded, the infant began to scream and holler. The young mother glanced at me, pleading me for help. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Little help?!" Shay asked growing irritated as she attempted to shush the bawling infant. I covered my ears as the screams got louder. Oh gosh, another infant Anna...

I decided that I had enough of the hollering and helped her stop it before it got louder. " She's probably tired or hungry. Try putting her in bed and if she doesn't stop crying just go get her something to eat." Shaylena put the child in a nearby bed and it didn't stop, and then she did something stupid... she put the child in my arms. " Just hold her while I get her something, ok?"

"N-no no no wa-" I turned to see the door shut. Oh lord... "Nevermind.." I groaned, I looked at the infant. Teal eyes stared up at me curiously. Okay, that's weird. The child was silent, just gnawing on her knuckles. I lift the child into the air. The infant's gaze didn't move. "Okay... what you wanna eat...?" I asked, the child removed her hand from her mouth and began to laugh. I knew she wouldn't reply, but hey I don't know what to do! I examine her for resemblance for both of her parents. Only resemblance to her father was the eyes and hair color. Mixed. Nothing else. I seen more of her mother than her father. That's good. And it's a female. Then imagined Shaylena with a son- okay she's going crazy...

The door opened again. "How dare you!" I yelled as she stepped in. "How could you leave me with this... thing!" Wait, that sounded offensive. I glance over to Shaylena, who was still getting her breath back.

"That.. was off-offensive.." She panted of shock. Guess I scared her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

_"That... was sudden.." _I walked over to the Queen and took the infant, who began a tantrum. I handed her back to Elsa, who backed away. "Tantrum Child!" I say with a small laugh. Instead of insisting that she took her, I lay Leanna down on the bed. Elsa jumped back, knocking over one of my shelves. Books hit her head , but she didn't notice. What? How can Elsa be afraid of me putting Leanna on the bed? What's the problem here?

She spoke up a moment before Leanna even touched the bed. "What are you doing!?" She demanded, eyes wide. I told her I was going to put Leanna on the bed and she interrupted me. "Don't! Don't do it! She'll throw a bigger tantrum!" Oh yeah... no one can know about Leanna.. but that doesn't mean Elsa had to react like that, as if she was scared of the infant. "Wait wait wait... I'm a grandmother...?" I burst into a fit of laughter, laying Leanna on the bed.

"Guess so." I reply, ceasing my laughter. Elsa glanced around, pressing herself against the bookshelf as if someone were about to kill her. Her eyes darted to the closet and back to me. To the closet, back to me. This went on three times before she stared at the closet. Who is this...? I know Elsa as calm.. not... fretful. She spoke with her voice terrified.

"A-are ther-there anymore of th-those THINGS in there?!" I turn around offended and yell. That was offensive. Things?! That's _my _daughter

"What!? Why would you think that!?" I had scream. Elsa slowly started moving toward the closet. Then she paused for a moment holding her hand above the handle. She swung the door open and ran like someone was in there that would kill her. I frown at her, irritated and annoyed. "That _thing _is my daughter. And even if there were more- _which there isn't_- that would still be offensive!" Elsa gets up off the floor and inspects the closet. " You've seen infants before. Why are you offended by this one, or to say _my _daughter?"

"Because that's the baby of**...**_him_."

"Well its also _mine._" I snapped, eyes flaring with anger. I felt my chest swell with anger as well, threatening to burst out into screaming. Screaming words I knew I shouldn't say. Before Elsa could say anything the infant started to cry again, this time louder. I faintly hear a maiden nearby walk up the castle steps; to my room. I panicked and rushed over to Leanna. Elsa was right behind me. The Queen- Momma- Elsa- said to put her into the closet again. I snapped at her, irritated. "No! She'll still cry and then the maid will look in there! I can't have anyone knowing about her." I whispered the last part as the maid grew closer to my room. I snatched Leanna up and placed her under the bed. I wait a moment, but Leanna looked at her surroundings.

The door opened. The maiden asked: "Queen Elsa?" The woman asked first, I glance up at the Queen. "I heard a child crying. A baby. Is Aina in here?" The maiden looked around the room, searching for the younger princess.

"Um... no, me and Princess Shaylena were just... looking for her and I guess she started crying..." I look at her as if she's crazy and she looks at me like she had nothing else to say, and I just roll my eyes.

"Well I could help look fo-"

"No no that's ok we've got it."

"Ok your majesty... I'll just get back to work then."

" No how bout you just take the day off.?"

" Oh no thank you your highness I insist tha-"

"Well nice seeing you then, bye." Elsa shuts the door on the maiden and I lift my head.

"Oh good I thought you two would _never_ shut up." I suddenly remembered Leanna was underneath the bed. I duck under there expecting to see the infant but all I saw was a clearing. Terror flooded my veins. Not good. I sit up and look at the door, the door was cracked open. I release a scream: "She got out!" I dart out the door, frantically looking for the infant. I look down the stairs and groaned internally. Leanna somehow got down them.. I ran down the stairs, tears forming in my eyes. What if I didn't find Leanna? I just got her back..

I stopped at one of the windows, glancing outside. "Lea?" I ask myself, hoping to see her. Not seeing her; I continued running down the stairs, but before I got to end of the stairs; arms grabbed mine. "Let me go!" I screamed, I turned and saw big blue eyes staring at me.

"You could have ran into that maid." Elsa said. I didn't care if I ran into her or not, I was more worried about finding my infant. I rip away from her grip and ran on down the stairs, narrowly missing the maid. I ran by the doors- which were open. I paused and backed up, I seen Leanna sitting by a guard's feet gnawing on her knuckles. Relief flooded through me. Wow, for an infant... she's a troublemaker... Are all infants like this? Aina and Brenton weren't...

Leanna could crawl at four days old. Paranormal. I glance behind me, seeing Elsa come up by my side. I glance back the doors and shock burned the relief. Leanna was gone again. Remind me that when I get her back- again- to lock her up. But for now, time to find a baby. That sounded weird.. I ran out of the castle and seen how big Arendelle actually was.

"Oh no.."

* * *

><p><strong>A friend helped me out with this chapter. <strong>


	5. A Mother's Worry

**Shaylena's Secret**

**Frosty, you can just say 'Frosty'. I knew it was you from the second I read the username. And there's only one word that's... mature. **

**_Chapter 5~ A Mother's Worry _**

* * *

><p><strong>Leanna's PoV{Crazy right?}<strong>

I crawled around the.. whatever this is. This place was so large. So many Big People. I stare up at one of the Big Girls curiously, the Big Girl and looked down lifted me up. Sensing something wrong about this Big Girl I began to cry, she babbled something I couldn't understand. Without a warning, she took me inside the Forest House. But it was.. a bright color. The lady babbled again and set me down on the wooden floor. Not liking this place, I began to crawl towards the door, only to have Big Girl pick me up and set me into a wooden chair. This chair- this is a chair, right- was uncomfortable. The lady stuck something in my mouth, I spit it out a scream. Big Girl shushed me, only making me angrier. The Big Girl cradled me; and began to hum. Hating this lady, I barfed on her chest. The lady dropped me, but I fell comfortably. Big Girl leaned down with her Mover Things attached to her Boxes- wait Shoulders. Big Girl began to yell at me, which scared me. I began to bawl. Big Girl turned and walked away, leaving me there.

Bad Big Girl.

Big Girl walked to the Long Tall Thin Box and opened it, a familiar voice rang through. Similar to Mommy's. The Big Girl picked me up again and I stared to shout and fuss around. She then gave me to the lady that looks like Mommy but older. Big Girl then babbled again, and Girl Who Looks Like Mommy replied. Then Long Tall Thin Box slammed shut. The other lady smiled down at me softly, I clapped my hands- those are hands right? She found me, yay! That was a fun game.

I lay still as the lady carried me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's PoV<strong>

As I walked along with Leanna in my arms, the infant clapped her hands laughing. I smile down at her; feeling a motherly feeling wash over me. The same feeling from when I first met Shaylena. Once I reached the upset mother, I hand over the infant. Shaylena looked up and her eyes widen, she snatched her child out of my arms and pressed her forehead to Leanna's, worry and love washing her eyes. "Leanna.." She whispers, hand caressing the infant's cheek. "Momma. Where'd you find her?" Shaylena asked me as Leanna played with her hair. I sat down on the bed- Shaylena had gone inside and this is where I found her- and motioned her over. The princess smiled and sat down beside me, laying Leanna to the side. I explained the whole thing to her instead of mentioning that I found her at a maid's house. After I was finished, the girl shot forward and embraced me. She whispered something under her breath but I caught what she said: "Thanks so much Momma." I hugged her back, pressing my head against hers.

"Well, she is your baby girl." I whisper back, pulling the child over. "And you're mine.." I lift the infant up and placed her against her own mother's chest. I guess I could deal with Leanna, she was Shay's daughter after all. I began to reminisce, trying to figure out how I hadn't noticed the young princess's pregnancy. I look down and seen the infant cuddled against her mother's, mimicking her mother's curl. Like Shaylena, Leanna's ear was pressed to the heart. Shay only done this because she was afraid my heart would stop beating on her. She knew I'd protect her until my death, and she knew even if I weren't around I was still with her. "And... I love both of you..." I admit, embracing both of the young girls. Lea released a laugh, teal eyes meeting mine. My blood ran cold when the infant spoke. She was learning to speak! But she was four days old! Too young! Relief took over the shock. Well; this princess would obviously be an intelligent one.

"Mommy!" The infant had laughed. Shay pulled away from my chest and lifted the newbie speaker into the air, a grin on her lips and her eyes sparkling. The princess began to laugh, tears rimming her eyes. I fought back a laugh myself. "Mama!" Lea cried joyfully. Shay slowly lowered the child, after she did she embraced the child. I got off the bed and made my way towards the door, glancing back at them. Just before my hand touched the door handle, Shay called after me. Asking me if I were okay. I smile gently back at her, nodding.

The princess moved from her spot beside her Four-Day old and literally skipped over to me. "You're not okay, Mom." She states, getting in between the door and me. "Tell me." Tell her what? That I've _I've _lost _my _little girl? Not right now. "Mom. If it's about Leanna, tell me." It's not about Leanna, it's about you Shay. I shook my head in reply, reaching for the handle again. Shay now had her own child she needed to care for, and her infant needed her right now. The child was wailing for her, reaching out her hands in our direction. Ferocity shooting through my veins suddenly, I grabbed Shaylena by the arm and pushed her to the side. I threw the door open and let it close behind me.

_"I love both of them, but I've lost my little girl to _him_." _I thought solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's PoV<strong>

"John." I called into the shack, searching for my friend. I step into the cabin and looked around. Certainly this was his cabin. It's been four years since they were built... four years since I last seen my sister. Ailith. "John, I need some help." I say hoping the man would step out, and he did. His silver-green eyes bore no emotion as he waited for me to speak. He had left the army to raise his son- whom was killed a year after. "John. I-I know you most likely won't help me.. but.. I-I believe I'm a father. But I don't remember creating her." John raised a brow, the first emotion I've seen him use. He nodded thoughtfully. Finally he spoke up.

"Does she love the child?" I nodded. Shaylena adored the infant, she was overprotective of her. She stated that the child was my daughter, and I could see it myself. Teal eyes. A mix of our eye colors, and ginger hair. Our hair colors combined. I adored the fact I was a father; but was the child really mine? Did I actually create her? "Do you love her?" Of course I loved her! I've known her for five years; and I've loved her romantically for five years! I nodded in reply to the man. His gaze hardened. "Did you take her virginity?" My face reddened. Did I take her.. what..? Not that question... "Then yes, you're most likely the father. And your girlfriend is near."

Without saying a word, I raced out of the cabin. Not far off, I seen Shaylena talking to...is that Halla? "Shaylena!" I call, the princess glanced over and her eyes lit up only slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lea is quickly found. At notice: YES, I KNOW, THAT WORD IS DISGUSTING!<strong>_

_**Go ahead and scream at me. ^.^**_


	6. Banished for Eternity

**Shaylena's Secret**

**A little gift for a _very _good friend of mine. She gave me an idea on deviantART. Thanks Frosty, really needed it. I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter. Maybe... meh. Yeah, I'm positive you won't.**

**_Chapter 6~ Banished For Eternity._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsa's POV<em>**

"Richard!" I call down to the soldier. He was the leader of the entire army, he controlled the training and everything else. But I still had authority over him, I decided who was allowed in the army and who wasn't. And one of these guys I allowed in the army was about to be banished, I'd kill him but I didn't have the heart to. I only killed by accident or if they threatened those I love. Or my kingdom. "I need to speak with you." I told the Lead Soldier. "Now." Without speaking another word; I turned and abandon the window. I was ready to get this boy; Daniel, out of Arendelle forever. He wouldn't be allowed to even step foot here. Not without dying.

I arrived at the Conference Room and stepped inside; Richard was already inside. He bowed momentarily and rose back up; meeting my eyes and waiting for me to speak. "Daniel Gray. Is he one of your soldiers." I demanded getting to the point right away. I was going to make sure Daniel left for eternity. Richard nodded in reply. "I want him exiled, banished. Forever." I ordered him. Richard released a reluctant sigh and nodded his assent. I gave him a nod, allowing him to exit the room.

I glance out the window and my eyes widen. Unsure of what I was seeing, I peered closer. Shaylena was leaning against Daniel's chest. The room iced as his hands moved up from her waist.

Not on my watch!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

I smiled gently as Daniel wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me behind one of the buildings. My heart jumped as he leaned down, my blood began to run warm. This was the guy I fell for. "Daniel," I whisper, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "A-are you proud?" I asked. I was wondering if he was glad that he was now a father, if he'd love Leanna. He opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. Before I could proceed what he was going to do, a pair of lips met mine in a loving kiss. My veins ran hot. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Allowing my eyes to flicker closed, I press into the kiss. Elecricity fired through me as his hands slowly trailed up from my waist. His fingers ghosted over my stomach and lowered down to my thighs, his fingers ghosting as he pulled me closer.

He pulled away with a sigh. "I'm the father of your child aren't I?" He had always said he wanted to be the father of my children, and now he was. "Of course I'm proud."

"So you don't regret it?" I asked, getting comfortable in his embrace. He grinned down at me.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Daniel's PoV<em>**

'Course I wouldn't regret Leanna. I've always wanted to be a father actually, and now I was. I move my gaze to the streets, peering around the corner as my name was called out. The captin of the army. I didn't do anything, why was I in trouble? "What is it?" Shaylena's voice asked me, I glance back to her and shrugged as I released her. "You'd better go." She tells me, giving a gentle shove. I grumbled and stepped out, only to have Richard's gaze pierce angerily into mine. Oh no.

"Daniel Gray." He growls as people passed us. They knew not to get involved, or even watch bickering between the soldiers. "Queen Elsa demands that you leave Arendelle and never return." My blood ran cold. Wait, what? No! What about Shaylena? And Leanna! "Get out! NOW!" I began running, not even bothering to go to my cabin and get my stuff. I knew he wouldn't let me.

"Daniel!" I hear Shaylena call out for me, I refrained from glancing behind me.

_"I don't understand. Why am I banished?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An hour later.<em>**

**_Shaylena's PoV_**

"Shay, I think your baby needs a bath." Anna calls from inside the room. She was making sure my infant didn't cause anymore trouble. And she's the one... you know. I'm not even gonna say it.

"I'm running the water right now!" I call back from the large bathroom, swishing the water around to make sure it wasn't too hot. I couldn't tell if it were too cold though.. "Anna, could you come here please?" I called, knowing my mother was busy with her work. Anna came in and knelt down beside me and stuck her hand into the water, swishing it around a little.

She glanced at me. "A little bit too cold, let some water drain and add a little bit more warm water." She tells me, a gentle smile on her lips. She understood my difficulty in motherhood, but what she didn't understand was how difficult to raise a child on her own. She had Kristoff to help her. Speaking of Kristoff...

A knock came at the door, not the bathroom door though. "Anna, are you in here?" Kristoff's voice rang out. Anna replied a moment later. I drained some of the water and poured some more warm water in, making sure not to get it too deep. If it were too deep, my infant would probably drown if I left her for one second. "Is it safe to come inside...?" Kristoff stuttered, now seeming to be uncomfortable. Judging by his voice.

"Yes, but could you bring the baby back here?" Kristoff knew about Leanna, Anna told him. He agreed to keep her a secret. The door opened and shut. I dipped my hand into the water, feeling the warm water warming my cold hand. The bathroom door opened and Leanna was set down beside me. The baby looked behind her and her eyes traveled up, her mouth open in confusion. I giggled softly and her head whipped around to me, almost losing her balance.

"Hey darling." I whisper as I lifted her dress up. She had on a short nightgown that Aina had worn when she was a baby. Which meant it was a little flithy. Laying the little dress aside, I picked her up and set the infant into the water and splashed some up on her, making sure she knew what was coming. She blinked her eyes at me and inspected her surroundings. She looked back at me as if saying 'what's going on'?

Anna placed some soap, shampoo and condintioner beside me, telling me to use it on Leanna. Duh. What else would I use it for? With a smirk, I slapped some more water up on Leanna before reaching for the soap. I noticed her shake and look around for the source of the splashing.

"She sure is a cutie." Kristoff chuckled behind me, leaning forward a little. I glared up at him, the instinct to protect Leanna taking charge. "Okay." He backed away and out of the room. "Overprotective mother." I hear him mutter.

I turned back to Leanna and poured some of the soap on a washrag- which Anna had stolen from the kitchin- to scrub her down. With her protesting, by pulling away or sobbing, I gently ran the soapy washrag over her flithy skin. With a 'hmmph' she threw her hands down into the water, sending it right up at me. Since soap was in the water, it stung my eyes. I dropped the washrag and rubbed my eyes, the burn getting more irritating. I grumbled and shook my head, the sting fading.

"Hmm. So she's a fiesty one. Nice." Anna laughs. I grumbled under my breath and continued bathing the infant, against her will of course. She went to splash the water at me again and I grabbed her little hands, slowly and gently placing them back at her sides. "Shay, she doesn't want a bath." The older princess teased, trying to help the grumpy baby out. I rolled my crystal blue eyes playfully and poured a little bit of shampoo into my hand, glancing up at the pouting Leanna.

"Well, she needs it." Before she could splash the water again, I began to scrub her growing, ginger-blonde hair. She pouted and popped the water. Clearly frustrated. "It'll be over soon." I promised her, giggling at her irritated reaction. Anna leaned forward and checked the water, flicking the water droplets on Leanna as she pulled her hand out. Leanna shook her head and sneezed, causing Anna and me to laugh.

"Leanna!" I scold as she attempted to escape the bath, I gently popped her hands. She pouted and began to sob softly. Sorrow flooded my chest. I hadn't meant to hurt her. "Lea..." I whispered, caressing her cheek. "I'm so sorry." The infant raised her gaze to mine, her eyes red and wet with unshed tears.

Anna leaned forward and drained the water out as I rinsed the shampoo out of my daughter's hair. I wasn't even gonna try with the other one. Wrapping her in a towel, I lift her out of the tub. The infant's teal eyes flickered close into a peaceful slumber. I pressed my forehead to hers gently. She was now all I had left of my family. And when I say family, I mean _my _family.

"Don't ever leave me." I whisper to my little girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just 'awed' at this. How dense am I...?<em>**


	7. Protection

**Shaylena's Secret**

**Once again, Lea's name is pronounced: Lee-an-nah.**

**All of this is Shay's PoV**

**Chapter 7~ Protection**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaylena's PoV{Flashback}<strong>

_I stare up at the marbled ceiling above me, my stomach turned and I jumped up, forcing the vomit down. I've been sick for a whole week now, and I didn't understand why. There wasn't an illness spreading around was there? I groaned as another stomach pain blasted my veins. "Oh God." I whisper, fleeing my bed and rushing to the bathroom. Where did this sickness come from? No illness has remained this long. I sat there as my stomach turned and flipped inside. I return from there five minutes later, a disgusting taste on my tongue. I lay back down on my bed, groaning into my pillow. My stomach ached like crazy, sharp pain here and there. "Someone... make it stop..." I pleaded, rolling over on my side and clutching my stomach. Something similiar to a little body shifted in there, subsiding the pain. I waited for another movement, but the inside of my stomach was still. I could've sworn I felt something move. Joy filled my veins as another small movement occured. I was pregnant, I was carrying a child. But who's baby? "Daniel..." I realized._

_I smiled to myself, running my hand over my stomach. I wasn't showing just yet, but I knew I was pregnant. I was excited and terrified at the same time. What if I lost the baby before it was even born? What if it's a stillborn? What if...what if he didn't love me anymore? __What if he tried to kill our child?_

_No, he wouldn't do that. He loves me. Surely he'd love the child as well, right?_

_**Reality**_

I still didn't understand why I had to be a mother at fifteen, but...at least I didn't lose my baby. Well, I almost did though.. "Leanna." I mumble, noticing the infant now had a book on her head. Teal eyes met my crystal blue ones. Well, it wasn't a bucket...again. I picked the book off of the infant's head, earning a 'eh' from her. I chuckled as I knelt down to the week old, plus two days, infant. "My book, not yours." I say first off as she laughed and reached for the large book. Placing it aside I gently pulled my daughter into my embrace, protectively wrapping an arm around her. She looked up at me and pouted, teal eyes pleading.

"Alright..." I chuckled, placing the open book back on her head like she wanted. Though I kept my hand on it, preventing it from giving too much pressure. Hearing her laugh and her teal eyes meeting mine, a motherly love warmed my insides. I looked deep in to my daughter's eyes, my gaze softening. My little miracle. I leaned back, allowing Leanna to crawl onto my stomach. Once comfortable enough, she snuggled in and drifted off to sleep. Looks like I won't be moving for a while. I tucked my arms behind my head, bringing up my knees to secure the little girl a bit more. I chuckled when I felt Leanna's stomach rise as she took in a breath. "I love you, Lea." I whispered. I loved my infant, but how did I express it? How do I let her know I care about her?

I felt my infant relax more peacefully on my stomach, stomach rising and falling. I allowed a smile to take my lips, I leaned up and smiled down at my child, my arms holding me up. Seeing her shift uncomfortably, I lay back down and closed my crystal eyes.

An hour later I woke up to crying. Leanna's wailing. "Hmm..." I grumbled, rolling over when I noticed she wasn't on my stomach anymore. I forced my eyes open to see my daughter sitting in front of the door. I sighed and pushed myself to my feet, body screaming for more rest. "Lea, shh..." I whisper as I arrived at her side. I lifted the infant into my embrace, placing a light kiss at her forehead. I knew she was hungry, but I didn't have any for her. And the castle didn't have any baby food. Feeling Leanna press her small body against my chest, I glanced at the door.

I released a sigh threading my fingers through Lea's hair. I began to head towards the bed, Lea's wailing beginning to cease. "I know you're hungry but I don't have any food for you." I felt awful. I loved my baby, but I didn't have the materials to raise her correctly. Noticing Leanna reaching for my necklace I leaned down, giving her the privilege to pull it off.

"Actually, Shay, you do have food for her."

I looked up to meet my mother's eyes. I raised a brow in confusion, giving away my perplexed emotion. "Here you go." Something dropped on the floor, I grinned up at the Queen knowing exactly what she had gotten.

"Thanks momma.." I said as pride surged through my veins. She cared about Leanna apparently, she cared enough to find some food for her.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later<em>

A reluctant smile crept up on my lips as Leanna began to walk, using the walls for support. A giggle escaped her own lips, joy clear in her eyes. "That's it," I whisper as she released the wall for a couple seconds. Her pace quickened for only three seconds before falling backwards. I grabbed her arms and pulled her back up, earning a giggle in return. Instead of continuing to walk, she sat down with a huff. She had given up. "Oh Lea," I chuckled as I passed her. Kneeling down three feet in front of her, knowing she could come this far, I motioned her to come. "There you go!" I grinned when she stood up, forcing her feet to walk. Pride surged through me as her pace quickened into a baby-like run.

"Mama!" She laughed, falling into my embrace. She was talking at three months old, which was very early. She began making talking-like sounds at a day old, _very _early. But...that made me proud though.

"Leanna," I smiled. Today was November 2nd, and my baby girl was three months old. "I love you so much." Truly, I did. If anything ever happened to her, I swear I'd throw my life on the line to protect her. I'd give myself up for her to live. I looked up as the door opened. A man dressed in black stepped in, and oh-so familiar brown eyes glared down at me. "Clark," I realized, jumping to my feet. Through the black mask I noticed a smirk form on his lips. "Don't you dare..." I growled as he neared Leanna and me, closing the door behind him.

Why was he here? I pleaded internally for him not to seize Leanna, and if he did.. I'll make sure he dies. "What do you want." I demanded, glaring my blue eyes into his hate-filled brown ones. I slapped his hand hatefully as he reached for Lea, and once our skin made slight contact his hand iced over.

First, I was helping my daughter walk. And all of a sudden, a fight broke out. Now the whole world was going to discover my baby if I didn't flee today. After I fend him off..

* * *

><p><em><strong>...My homeroom teacher's last name is Clarke. My new cousin-married into the family-'s name is Clark... and I have an OC named Clark. Okay, that's alright, there's three Clarks. Gah, Imma die!<strong>_


	8. Problem Difficulty

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**Chapter 8~ Problem Difficulty**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel's PoV{Small Flashback}<strong>_

_I stare at my wall as I listened to my parents argue in the next room, fussing over who let my sister's dog out. Dumb actually. I mean who argues over a dog? I squinted attempting to make out figures in the wall's texture. So far... I wasn't getting anything. Oh come on, anything to distract me from this stupid, worthless argument between my parents! Even rain would be good! But, of course, it was dry as it could be outside. I glance behind me momentarily as Ailith, my sister, entered the room. _

_Her green eyes met mine as she took her place beside me. I smile at her when I noticed tears glistening behind her eyes. She lowered her head, her blackish brown hair- which she inherited from our father falling in her eyes. She had been close with the dog, shared everything with him. I rest my hand on her shoulder, not really knowing what to say._

I forced the memory away, not allowing it to go on. That was the day of my mother's death. I couldn't look back at it, it... broke me down... With a sigh I forced myself to forget all of that memory and focused on the road ahead of me. I trudged through the tall weeds of the forest, tears streaming from my eyes. I was never allowed in Arendelle again, I'd never see Shaylena again. I was a good distance away from the kingdom, too far to ever turn back. My thoughts wandered to Leanna, would Shaylena allow her to even know about me? Would my daughter see me as a traitor? Please say she won't.. I kind of want her to set out to find me, just to speak with me. Speak with her father. It's been three months since I was banished from Arendelle, and I was starving. I felt like my life was slipping away.

God, spare me. Spare me until I get to meet Leanna when she's older. Spare me until I hear those three words from her. I imagined her at the age of five, prancing around and irritating her mother. But at the same time seeking her comfort and love. I had a feeling she's gonna be much like her mother. If not, please don't let her be murderous and unforgiving. I really didn't want my child to be evil, even if I am a father at seven- eighteen. I forgot, I wasn't seventeen anymore.

Seventeen and a father to a three-month old. Well, at least I wasn't fifteen right? What am I saying?! Shaylena's fifteen and a biological mother, and that's all _my _fault! I'm so dumb! I leaned against an oak tree and shoved my face into my hands, tears watering my eyes. All of this began when... at that night. Why couldn't I reverse time and just forget all that's happened? Why can't I go back in time and just sleep with her, because of me all of this has happened. At first I was just wanting to hold her for the night, well, I guess I received it.

I have got to get this out of my head- someone's in the forest. Wait, what?! I froze, hearing the thumping of hooves and the rattling of a wagon. Someone was in the forest. I peeked out from a bush, noticing a man dressed in black handing a baby over to a man... wait... I examined the other man. Brownish red hair and green eyes... isn't that... that's Hans! I thought Elsa said he was dead! _"That's why she hates me." _I realized. It wasn't because I loved her daughter, it was because my eye color was similar to his.

My blood ran cold when the green-eyed man spoke, referring to me. "We know you are there," The man says, his green eyes darting to where I stood. Oh crap, I've been discovered. I pushed all of my confidence towards my heart and stood. He frowned and stomped over to me, his own green eyes frustrated. "Listen, kid, I don't appreciate people eavesdropping on my conversations! Now, if you will, leave us. We need to get this child back to its mother." Liar, you took her away from her.

"Well, if you are returning this baby back to the mother, I would _love _to accompany you." I say with a smirk. If he was going to return Leanna to Shaylena, I would adore to see that. This guy didn't have mercy.

"Fine." He grumbled after hesitation. I grinned in return as Clark lay my daughter into my arms, pride filled my own chest as teal eyes flickered up at me. _This child _was _mine_. "Don't spoil the kid." Hans snapped as I began to whisper to the infant.

Clark grumbled at me and turned away, mounting his brown stallion. "It's okay, Lea, we're returning you to your mother." I whispered with a lower tone. I felt odd when I referred to the princess as 'your mother'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later<strong>_

_**Elsa's PoV**_

"Snowflake, we'll find Lea, I promise." I tried to perk my daughter up. But she didn't budge, her eyes gazing out emptily. She was really broken about her daughter's kidnapping, and I knew she tried to prevent it but failed. I felt so bad, as if it were all my fault. "I'm sorry about Leanna, I really am-."

"You didn't care about Lea," She interrupted, leaning up and glaring me in the eye. "You hate her! You also hate her father. Just because they're my family." No. Shaylena, I don't hate Leanna.. "Mom. I told you that you wouldn't appreciate who I fell in love with. Didn't I." It was more of a statement than a question. Though I knew she was just broken from losing her daughter, the words still stung. "You only hate Daniel because I love him!" She snapped and turned around, flopping down on her bed again, her back towards me. "Leave me alone, don't speak to me again. I hate you..." Guilt and shock pierced my heart and I felt tears sting my eyes. I shook my head, not allowing stupid emotions to get the best of me.

Irritation shot through me. Before I could stop myself... I began to holler..

"Shaylena! I took you in and practically raised you, I tried everything I could to protect you from everyone that wanted to hurt you! I could've allowed them to take you and beat you to death! I triedto give you the love Ariana would never show you! I let you do basically whatever you pleased, I rarely punished you! I saved you from many attempts to kill you, I gave you the necklace to protect and lead you to me."

The crystal glowed red, showing my anger. Her eyes flicked down to it and closed again. The red grew brighter when I continued. "I let you crawl into the bed beside me, I let you keep Roxy inside the castle..." I paused. "I let you call me '_momma_'. Until now, I never regretted it." I left out much of what I wanted to say, but it for the best.

"Y-you..." Shaylena rolled back over and leaned up, her eyes wide and moist. "You regret it?"

Crap, what have I done? I didn't mean that!

"No no, that's not what I-"

"You said you loved me...you said that you'd never let me go..."

"Shaylena, I didn't mean that-"

"Then what did you mean?!"

Irritated by the constant interruptions, I slammed my hands down in front of her, my eyes baring into hers angrily. "Well if you just let me _finish_! I didn't mean that I regretted it! I didn't know what I was saying-"

"Elsa? What's going on? What did you do." I jumped back in surprise, hearing my sister's voice. How long had she been watching? Has the door been open this entire time? I met my gaze with hers, opening my mouth to respond. Only to have another voice interrupt me. Well, I just can't speak today, how about I just shut up!

"Where's Leanna?" Crap, Kristoff's here. No, go away, you shouldn't be involved and you have no right to know where Leanna is. She's not your child, go worry about your own twins. Once again, I was going to reply. But... again. I'll officially shut up now.

"Who's Leanna?" Oh, there's Olaf. Just perfect. Ugh!

"Your Queen says she doesn't love me anymore." Shaylena says simply, no emotion in her voice. Sorrow flooded through me.

I closed my eyes blocked out what everyone else was saying. I needed to think.


	9. Damsel In Distress

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**To some readers~ If you don't appreciate Shaylena having a child of her own, just don't read. If you don't like Elsa and Shay arguing constantly now, then back off. All mother and daughters argue when the daughter becomes a teenager. I'm kind of getting sick of these people who keep sending 'Shaylena having a baby?! Pathetic!'. Deal with it. She has an accidental child.**_

_**And, Aina is basically 'Anna', but pronounced differently.**_

_**Aina- {{Ey-nah}}**_

_**Anna- {{Ah-nah}}**_

_**See?**_

_**Chapter 9~ Damsel in Distress**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

_"She regrets it." _

I'd never regret allowing my daughter to call me 'mama', because I am her mother. I met the Queen's eyes and frowned, ignoring the sorrow in them. "Shaylena," I growled at the Queen's voice, hate burning in my gaze. "I.." She trailed off, leaving the room. Guilt pricked my skin, but kept my glare glued to my features. Anna turned to me, anger glowing in her blue eyes. Tears began to sting my eyes, knowing what she would be saying. Body going numb, I drop my gaze and allow tears to fall. I'm so sorry Momma... I wanted to say before the door shut. I couldn't bring myself to. No, wait, Mom... come back. I know you love me, I spoke before I thought. Come back! Open the door again, I want to speak to you...without arguing. Please...

She never came. Anna grumbled at me and left the room as well, followed by Kristoff- who seemed to be extremely perplexed. Right after they left, Aina came in, saying hello to Olaf and coming straight to me. "Shayshay?" I met her eyes, tears pooling my own. "Is what Auntie Elsa said twue?" She was getting better and pronouncing her words apparently. Olaf waved a hello at Aina and followed the child's parents out of the room.

"I don't know, what did she say?" I asked, wiping away the tears. Aina jumped up in my lap, curling against me with a smile. She didn't respond, she only leaned back and placed a hand on my stomach. I understood what she meant now. I fought back a cry and finally responded. "Y-yes. I.. I hav-have my own..." I trailed off, throwing myself back and pressing my face into my pillow. There, I released a scream.

Aina appeared beside me, sorrow in her reddish eyes. "What happen' to your baby?" She asked. I felt something inside me snap and break. Most likely my heart. I raised up again, this time forcefully. "Did it die?" No Aina. Leanna didn't die. But she probably is dead now.

"No...Leanna didn't die... she was kidnapped. But she's probably dead now," I told my cousin as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Did you love her?"

"Very much..."

"I sowwy Shayshay..."

"It's alright, Aina." The four year old curled up against me again, her own eyes moist with tears. "Why are you crying?" I asked her, instinctively threading my fingers through her hair. She pressed closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her, treating her as if she were Leanna. I wasn't doing this on purpose though, it was pure mother-instincts. I hadn't known I had them until Leanna was born...

Aina glanced up at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn' get to meet her." She whimpers. I chuckled and forced my own tears back. I had a feeling Lea would've loved Aina, looking up to her as if she were her older sister and role-model. "Will I eve' meet your baby?" Aina asked.

Sorrow gripped my heart. No... she probably wouldn't. Lea was gone... most likely killed. I bit back a whimper as I reluctantly imagined her death. I imagined Clark slamming my baby to the ground and beating her to death. Beating her until her cries for help ceased forever. Her beaten, bruised and battered body laying lifeless. Never to move again. Leanna... my baby...my sweet little girl..

"Shayshay? Did I say some'in?"

"No, Aina, you didn't. I just... I just miss my baby." I assured her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aina's POV<strong>_

Shayshay does miss her baby. I can tell she loved her more than anything. What does it feel like to have a mother's love...? Will Mom ever pay attention to me? She was always busy with my brother, it seemed like she didn't love me at all. I understood that Brenton needed to train for ruling the kingdom later, but I want my mother's attention as well. My mind flashed back to the boy Shayshay had been hanging around, I couldn't remember his name but I know he was very nice. I remembered the way she had looked at him, and when he spoke to her, his voice was soft and caring. Something else flashed into my memory. "Shayshay... why did Auntie Elsa hate him? And why did he kiss you?" Her eyes widen and her body tensed. She knew who I was speaking of.

"Mommy and Daddy kiss because they love one another. Do you love him?" I asked. "I won't tell anyone." I promised, smiling.

"Yes, Aina, I love him. Now, you're too young to know about that stuff. Go find your father."

"I don't wanna. I wanna stay wit' you Shayshay."

"You can't."

"But Shayshay!"

I looked up to Shaylena, I considered her like an older sister. She was more of a sibling to me than Brenton. "You're hurt, your heart is hurting. Why can't I stay wit' you. I wanna cheer you up." She blinked her crystal-blue eyes at me then.. I felt like I was under Auntie Elsa's gaze instead of Shayshay's. Mother like daughter.

"That's sweet Aina, but I wish to grief alone..."

"All right...love ya Shayshay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Daniel's PoV{Read, Frosty.}<em>**

I opened an eye and glanced over to Hans and Clark sleeping near by, noticing my chance. I leaned up and removed my arm from Leanna's body. I had kept her close to my body in case they decided to seize her. I silently stood and crept over to the wagon, making sure not to wake one of them. Peering inside a bag, searching for a sword- maybe an expensive gun- to kill them with. They threatened to murder my child, not on my watch.

Hope swelled in my chest when I noticed a stolen gun. This thing was like a thousand bucks! The highest thing in Arendelle was twenty bucks. I took the gun from the bag and pointed it at the men, debating if I had the heart to kill them. I placed my finger on the trigger, my breathing becoming ragged. I bit my lip and aimed the gun at Hans, with a sigh... I pulled the trigger and a holler erupted in the air. I squeezed my eyes shut.

When it came to Shaylena, I was merciless towards anyone who harmed her. Why aren't I the same with Leanna? She was... _our _daughter. With a reluctant sigh, I opened my eyes to see the man laying there. Officially dead. His green eyes were ghosted over, only half-way open. A tingle went through my veins, something similar to disgust and fear.

Clark sat up, looking around for the source. With a growl, I pointed the gun at the man. His brown eyes met my green ones and almost instantly they flooded with pure fear. "You heartless man." I growled, placing a finger on the trigger. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Wait! I have two children at home, please... spare me..." He fell to the ground, his body shaking in fear.

"Shaylena told me. You abuse the children." I snapped, pulling the trigger. Immediately, I felt guilty. Clark had a wife and two children probably waiting for him. But it was too late, I had pulled the trigger.

I looked over to where Leanna lay, her eyes were tearing up and she began to wail. "Shh Leanna." I whisper, walking over and lifting her into my arms. Her teal eyes gazed up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks and her face reddening. "It's okay." I told her as I mounted one of the alert horses.

"You're going home."

"Mama." She laughed.

"Yes, you're going to your mother." I agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, Clark and Hans are dead. Why do I feel so guilty?<strong>_

_**Look! An update a day after the last one!**_


	10. Mother's Love

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**Chapter 10~ Mother's Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel's PoV<strong>_

I slowed the horse to a canter, realizing the baby was asleep against my chest. I smiled gently as love warmed my veins, my green eyes gazing down lovingly. I removed a hand from the reins of the horse and wrapped it around Leanna, keeping her secure against me. It would take a while to return her to Shaylena, so I had some time with my daughter. Only a limited amount of time though. "I love you, Lea." I whisper, knowing she'd never remember me. Why did I have a feeling I wouldn't survive much longer? I brought my hand up towards the baby's forehead, a soft smile on my lips. "Please don't forget me." I pleaded her although I knew she would.

As the cold November air began to settle in as the sun set, I slapped the reins against the horse and forced it to gallop. Leanna blinked an eye open and her beautiful teal eyes gazed up at me curiously. She leaned up, laughing as the wind met her skin. I fought back a laugh myself. For some reason I adored the child, I didn't know if it was because she was mine, or because she was innocent.

Was it bad that I loved her?

As the sun settled to sleep, I stopped the horse and created a fire, keeping my daughter near it so she wouldn't freeze to death. Deciding to allow her have the heat, I backed up into the darkness, with her teal eyes watching me. "Stay there, little one." I whispered, gently pushing her back near the fire when she crawled towards me. I'd rather freeze than allow her to enter the bitter cold.

Leanna's eyes gazed at me sadly, as if pleading me to come back over to her. I look deep into her teal eyes, and my blood ran cold when I seen her mother in her eyes. My vision changed, now- instead of Leanna sitting there, I seen Shaylena sitting there. Pleading me to enter the heat. I blinked and tears rimmed my eyes. "Shaylena..." I tucked my head into my knees, heart clinching in sorrow. "I'm so so sorry."

Tears fell from my green eyes as snow began to fall, I instinctively moved closer to Leanna and took her into my embrace. Keeping her more warm. Snow in November, well Winter was going to be harsh. "I've got you Leanna." I whispered when she pressed closer. I ran my fingers across her soft baby skin, it was cold. She was freezing.

"Don't die." I whispered again, knowing she could freeze to death. Rumors say that a mother's warmth could keep the child warm while she froze herself. Was it true if the mother _controlled_ ice?

"Mama." Lea babbled, her voice low. I heard her begin to wail and I tried to shush her. Leanna wanted her mother... I seen that now. "Mama!" She cried loudly, hands reaching out into nowhere. My body fell cold with sorrow.

"Mama isn't here, Lea...though I wish she was.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

I look down at the kingdom from the ledge, my horse's head high and proud. Leanna stared down as well, her teal eyes bright and curious. I wasn't allowed back there ever again. If I step foot near Arendelle, I was dead. "Banished.." I say softly, hoping she'd come out. I turned Stoldilo around, his hoofs pattering the ground softly. A voice rang out and I stopped the horse, an instinct to keep Lea safe building in my chest.

"Hey, you! You shouldn't be here!" Uh oh... I looked up and seen a very familiar figure in the shadows. "State your- Daniel?" I clutched Leanna with both arms, not trusting the owner of the voice. When the figure stepped out, my mouth fell open. My father. That man was my father. Jerome Gray- he, like me, used Victory as a fake last name- was here. "My son." A smile broke out on his lips.

I cover Lea's ears and growled back. "What do you want."

"Son, I'm sorry, I- you have a baby in your arms."

"If you lay one hand on her I'll rip your head off your shoulders!"

"She's your daughter..." I stared into his hurt eyes, uncovering Leanna's ears. My father's gaze met the infant's and darkened. "She's a half-royal peasant isn't she?! Princess Shaylena's daughter. Daniel! That girl was much too young!" You don't think I know that Father?

I hopped off the horse, Leanna in my arms. "My daughter was a mistake. But I don't care. If you even try to hurt her, I'll kill you. Speak to her, I'll kill you. Touch her, I'll kill you." I turned back and set Leanna on the saddle, making sure she was safe before turning back around.

I unsheathed my sword at my father's response: "And if I wound your _girlfriend_?"

Girlfriend...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

I patted Winter's muzzle, threading my fingertips through her warm, short fur. "You prepared for a ride girl?" I asked her as the stable-boy came in. He looked at me and smiled, waving his fingers only slightly. I smiled in return ad lead Winter out of the stall, speaking softly to her. She blinked her rare silver-blue eyes. I set the saddle on her back, strapping it securely and tightly, but not too tight.

"I could help you up, Princess." The stable-boy offered strolling over. I declined and pulled myself up, swinging my legs on both sides of Winter. Riding princess-styled was much too girly for me. "That's not how-" The boy began with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and kicked Winter into a canter, leaving a shocked stable-boy behind.

"Tell my mother I'll be back by sunset!" I called back just before I forced Winter into a gallop. It was sunrise, and I was determined to be back by sunset. If not earlier. A grin broke out on my lips as the wind blew against my skin, causing me to feel only a light chill of November air. I released a chuckle as I entered the forest, out of sight from the Arendellians.

The same forest my mother fled to, the same forest Daniel was banished into, the same forest I met him in, and the same forest Leanna was born in. The grin on my lips faded into a frown and my joyful emotion saddened. My little girl... I closed my eyes as a light snow blizzard formed, expressing my broken emotion. I removed my crystal from my neck and held it up, as if it would bring Leanna back to me.

Tears swelling in my eyes, I press my forehead to Winter's mane. "Leanna..." I sobbed, breaking down completely. Winter stopped and lowered her head, she released a huff and stomped the ground. Wiping my eyes I leaned up, checking our surroundings. "W-what is it- Winter?" I asked as my voice cracked with sorrow. She lifted her head and gazed into the forest, her body slightly turned to avoid hitting a tree. "Wi-"

"Mama!"

I stared into the forest, believing I was hearing things. No.. that couldn't be Lea could it? Leanna was kidnapped, why would she be in the forest. Alive? "Shhh, Lea, Mama isn't here..." Daniel? Joy fluttered in my stomach. Was my family truly alive?

I hopped down off Winter, ambling towards the oh-so familiar voices. "MAMA!" The baby voice cried again, this time louder. Leanna. It _was _Leanna. I heard her father shush her, only to have our child cry out again. She knew I was near, and wouldn't shush until she looks me in the eye. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" My three month old cried, ignoring Daniel's pleading.

"Leanna!" He shouted at last, forcing Leanna to shut up. "Your mother isn't here!" I drew in a breath and separated the branches hiding me from my family. I stood there for a moment, taking in the sight I believed was unreal. Daniel was holding his daughter, forehead pressed to hers and his eyes closed. His arms were wrapped protectively around her like a father should. I sensed love in his embrace, love in his touch. ...Love in his voice. He was whispering an apology to her..

"Mama!" Lea's teal gaze flicked to me, a wide grin broke out on her face and she called again. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" I smiled against my will, but reluctantly ducked back into the bushes when her father looked my way. "Mama..." Leanna's eyes watered and she began to whine.

"Mama's here." I say when Leanna cried for me again. "But she can't come out." I finished. I lowered my gaze as tears rolled down my cheeks. "But she loves you." I whispered, my crystal gaze meeting with teal through the bushes.

Instead of looking my way, Daniel spoke. My blood iced over. "I know you're there, Princess," He lay Leanna down. "And you can retrieve your daughter. I'll leave immediately..."

Sorrow rang clear in his voice, and I disliked it. "Daniel, you know you can call me 'Shay'. And Lea's your daughter too..." I said as I stood up, strolling over to my infant. "And...thanks for caring for her..instead of treating her like she were trash."

"You shouldn't be speaking to me. You know I'm an outcast now."

"Outcast? No. You're just..."

"Shay... I'm an outcast. The one you love is an outcast."

"That makes our love even more forbidden."

"And that's a good thing?"

"It is."

"...What? Huh? Eh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's PoV<strong>_

"Double the guards at the gates, there has been sightings of Daniel." I ordered Richard with a snap. "If I get one more report of how near he is, it'll be off with your head." No it won't... I can't anyone. Instead of killing this man, I'd probably just remove him from his rank.

"Your Majesty, there is a reason behind all of this. We are not killing him because he has a child with him." A child?! Leanna! He's been keeping Leanna from her mother? I bit my lip, refraining from releasing a snarl.

That imbecile...

"Take the child away from him."

"But it may be his child!"

"...I...I don't care."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shay has her daughter back.<em>**


	11. Sadness

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**Any mistakes? I wrote this one under an hour, I'm convinced there are hundreds of errors..**_

_**Chapter 11~ Sadness**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsa's PoV<em>**

I heard the squeak of my door as it opened, but remained completely still. Part of me wanted to lean up and see who dared who interrupt my slumber, I didn't have the energy to though. Perplexed by the silence that followed, I squint an eye open. A blurry figure stood in front of me. "Momma...?" I blinked my eyes open and leaned up, meeting her teary crystal blue-eyes. I began to respond but she interrupted. Uh, okay. "Momma... please... forgive me, I know I'm too young..." She whispers before she fell silently to her knees.

I drew in a sigh, sorrow flooding my veins. She was speaking of Leanna, her baby girl. "Shaylena Sierra." I whisper kneeling into the floor with her, I lifted her gaze to mine. "Never believe I don't love you, because I do. And to admit it," I brought her into my embrace. "I care about Leanna too..." How could I not? I seen more of her mother than her father, she also had that rare eye color. Although I knew who Leanna's father was, it was kind of hard for me to avoid her. With Shaylena barely knowing what to do, and Anna busy with her own kids, I guess I did have to help out.

"You hate her father." Shay began. "But she's with him right now, you banished him to keep him away from... her father. Mom, I seen Daniel with Lea, he cares about her. Apparently he rescued her from Hans and Clark." Hans is dead, isn't he? I thought he was slaughtered by the wolf pack. How did he survive?! What is he, immortal?! "Momma, he's kept my daughter safe, he's showed that he can be a father. Give him a chance. Please?" How do I know he's treating her well? I stared at her, finding sorrow, heartbreak and love behind the hopeful emotion in her eyes.

"Alright..." I grumbled earning a grin from the fifteen year old. "But just because you pleaded me to. You know sometimes you really don't act your age.."

"Really? What? You want me to act fifteen?"

"Not really. But, Shaylena, why do you love that boy anyway?"

"Huh? Oh...I... well..." She sighed. "He loves me for who I am, not what I am. He cares about me and would do anything for me, he'd kill himself if it made me smile. He knows how to cheer me up when I'm angry or depressed, when I don't wish for him to speak or touch me.." The princess paused, closing her eyes. "he sits there beside me and pretends he's not there, but he stays by my side. He wouldn't turn on me if it cost his life, he puts my life before his own. He's not like those princes I met, they were so stubborn and only wanted more popularity and money. Daniel doesn't care about popularity, all of his love is thrown towards me. If I'm in danger, he protects me with his life. He even shows affection towards Leanna."

I blinked in reply and lowered my gaze. "How much..? How much do you want to actually have your... family... around?" I asked with a sigh. Leanna and Daniel were apparently her family now. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and I don't exist anymore. We used to be her family, but we're not now. Just before she had the chance to respond, the door opened and closed.

"Hey, Elsa, Shaylena! Whatcha'll doing awake?"

"Oh hi Olaf." Shaylena responds with a smile. "Why are you up?" She shot back, her motherly side showing. I cast my gaze downwards as guilt pricked my skin, if I had never banished Daniel I'm almost positive she'd still have her daughter. Maybe. "That isn't an excuse." I glanced back up to see a frown upon the teenager's features. It held irritation yet a caring look.

"Olaf, just go, we don't wanna play right now." I sighed, trying to shoo him away politely. I didn't come out how I wanted it to though. Shaylena appeared beside me, her crystal-blue eyes locked with the snowman's beady ones. The snowman sighed and nodded his assent and left.

"Sorry.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel's PoV<strong>_

"No no!" I jumped up from my seat, rushing to the river. Where Leanna was crawling in, I grabbed her by her small waist and lifted her out of the water, her crying protests scarring my heart. Once she was cradled in my embrace, her teary teal eyes stared up at me. I held her tighter as I retreated from the rushing river. She reached her chubby hands towards the water with a cry. "No Lea, you're not getting near the water. I won't lose you." I swore as I lowered my forehead to hers instinctively. Her soft skin met mine and a small smile formed on my lips. Honestly, I didn't plan on being a father, but if it was _her _child... I'm more than happy to care for it.

I set Leanna down beside the fire, earning a 'huh' from the infant. "Stay here, little one." I whispered as I backed away from her, keeping my green eyes locked with her beautiful teal ones. A sparkle caught my eye, I glance towards the water. My body fell cold, realizing something was glimmering in the water. Curiosity took over and I crept forward, interest now taking my emotions. I knelt down, the water wetting my stained breeches. I reached into the water slowly, hearing Leanna gurgle behind me. A frosted string caught my fingers and I pulled the object out, a light weight straining my fingertips.

"A necklace-" I trailed off, noticing a rusted, muddy heart dangling from the rugged string. Been in the water for a while. Maybe a year? I turned around, gripping the necklace in my hand. Leanna was crawling towards me, her small voice laughing. A reluctant smile took my lips. "It's much too cold for you to remain out here, isn't it...?" I realized. I'd have to allow her mother to take her back. "But I don't want to let you go, I love you little one." I sighed as I stood to my feet taking Leanna into my arms.

I strolled back over to the fire, the child snuggling into my embrace and shutting her eyelids. "I'd never let my father, or anyone, around you though." This child would be the death of me, but I'd go willingly if it meant her remaining perfectly fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>_

"Apparently Daniel has Shaylena's daughter," I told Kristoff simply to silence his questions. He didn't know the boy was the father, and we weren't planning on allowing him to know. Also...that's what I don't understand. Elsa allowed Kristoff and I to be together, why wouldn't she just accept the fact Shaylena found someone who cares about her? "And she's all right." A grumble escaped my vocals.

"Why does he have her?" The man asked, getting on my very last nerve. So many questions! Did I annoy Elsa like this- before these two came along. Speaking of those two...

Screaming came from the other room, mixed with words. "Uh oh. Aina and Brenton are trying to murder one another.." Kristoff grumbled as he entered the room, shouting at the twins the second he entered. Sorrow flooded my heart, Kristoff and I were so busy with Brenton- trying to convince him that he can use his powers for good, not evil- we barely realized we had Aina.

She claims I hate her. But I don't, how do I prove that I _do _care about her?


	12. Family Bonds

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**I've decided that Aina should have a mother's love as well, it just doesn't seem fair.**_

_**Chapter 12~ Family Bonds**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aina's PoV<strong>_

Tears streamed from my eyes as I held my leg, where my brother had burnt me. I heard my father's voice and hope surged through me. Maybe daddy would punish him. He needed it."Daddy, he tried to hurt me." I reported to my father, my red eyes staring at my brother's.

He was acting innocent, as if I hurt him. I frowned at my brother, irritation fired up in my veins. Sorrow took over the irritation when my father began scolding _me_. Telling me not to anger my brother, not to speak to him... not to hurt him. "But dad!" I cried, my small voice shaking.

"No excuses Aina! You knew not to bother Brenton!" Daddy yelled as he smacked me across the face. Not very hard though. "Get out of here, right now!" He shouted. Tears watered my eyes, I ran out of the room with a scream. Did Mommy and Daddy even care about me? Did they see me as a servant or their daughter? If I died, would they care?

I slammed the door behind me, eyes meeting with my mother's. "Oh..." I whispered, voice smaller than usual. "Hi Mommy..." I sighed, lowering my gaze respectfully. I've learned not to look my mother directly in the eye.

"Aina..." I heard her whisper in reply. My gaze shot up when I heard the warmth in her voice, who are you and what have you done with my mother? "Are you all right?" She asked me, kneeling down to my level. I blinked in reply, shocked by my mother's kindness towards me. Her eyes locked with the severe burn on my leg, which was still stinging like crazy.

"I'm fine!" I snapped biting my lip as the pain increased. I felt arms lift me up and my blood ran cold, believing I was about to be killed. Surprise shocked my veins when I heard _love _in her voice. This wasn't my mother, my mother despised me. She wouldn't speak to me, much less look me in the eyes. "Mommy..." I whisper as I melted into the woman's arms, pressing my body closer to her chest.

A small smile formed on my lips when I heard her call for a servant to fetch the nurse, was my mother really going to make sure I was perfectly fine? Did she really love me, or was this all a prank?

Pretty soon I lay the nursing room with the nurse wrapping a bandage around my burnt leg. "It will take a month or two to heal properly, I suggest you stay off your feet as much as possible Princess Aina." The nurse informed me with a bow.

"Alright, thank you." I sigh as she left the room, my mother coming to my side a moment after. Instinctively I avoided her gaze, locking my red eyes to my bandage. Don't speak to her, I tell myself, and you won't receive a glare. The glare always stung my emotionally, the glare always owned hate.

"Aina? Sweetie?" Sweetie...? Fearfully I move my gaze up to my mother's. "You fear me, don't you...?" She asked in a soft voice. I drew in a sharp breath and nodded, she has never paid me any attention until now.

She shifted her gaze away. "I'm sorry Aina.." She whispered softly, avoiding eye contact with me.

I nodded in reply, not really knowing what to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel's PoV<strong>_

"Bye Shay..." I whispered as the princess walked away, leaving me with Leanna. I watched her go, feeling empty inside as she disappeared. I shifted my gaze to our daughter, who was attempting to chew her food. Soft food. The only thing her mother could find for her, apparently they had gotten rid of all the baby food.

"Is that good, Lea?" I chuckled, leaning over and caressing the child's cheek. Teal eyes gazed brightly up at me, a grin on the infant's lips. She began to gnaw the food again, her eyes gazing curiously up at me.

How long was I going to keep the baby? Will Shaylena ever take her back? I drew in a sigh and broke the child's food into small pieces, making it easier for her to eat. But what she really needed was soft baby food, something she's rarely had.

I watched the little girl, my green eyes making sure she didn't choke. Honestly, I didn't know how to raise her. I didn't have the instincts that women had. "Whoa there," I said when I seen the child attempt to swallow all of the food. "That's too big right now." I pulled her hands down, taking the bread out of her mouth and breaking it into small pieces.

"Mama." The child babbles, teal eyes searching for her mother. "Mama?" She blinks at me, her small voice questioning. I sighed and shook my head at the baby. No, your mother just left. She'll return tomorrow. Maybe.

"Mama isn't here," I say. "She will be soon, though.." Perhaps... maybe... not. I had to keep the child's hopes up though. I smiled at her as she began to gnaw on the bread I gave her, her gums flattening the softness of the bread. A gust of cold wind blasted at us, signaling to us that a storm was approaching.

"Mama!" The child cried again, looking around. I bit my lip in reply, not really knowing what to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shaylena's PoV<em>**

"Hello, princess." A guard greets me as I entered the castle. "Where have you been," I paused and looked him in the eye, wondering why he needed to know. He's never asked before, why ask now? "Out with your boyfriend?" I lowered my gaze, knowing I had been caught. Crap, I should've know I wouldn't get too far...

Well I wasn't really out with him, I was with my daughter. But he didn't know that. "He's not my boyfriend..." I told the guard with a growl. "He's just a friend. He's no where near here anyway." The guard didn't seem convinced though.

"Well, Princess Shaylena, it seems you have spent much time in the forest. And it just so happens that is the exact forest Daniel fled to," He was close to figuring out. "If you are visiting the outsider, tell me." Who does he think he is? My father? Uh no.

I glared at the guard, irritation flooding through me. "Fine. You need the truth? Yes, I'm visiting him. But only to help him with his little sister." Sister? Nope, our daughter. The guard blinked, seemingly convinced.

"I see." He says simply as I entered the castle. I understood why he treated me like this, though it's really irritating. His daughter was killed at the age of eighteen, five days ago. "Sorry, princess." I released a sigh when I heard his apology. Honestly, he didn't need to apologize.

The doors of the palace closed behind me, keeping the remaining heat trapped inside. Everyone, except for a few, was cuddled by the fireplace inside their cozy homes. Even the servants and maids had the day off. "Lea doing all right?" I heard someone ask. I glance up towards the staircase to see gentle, icy blue eyes gazing at me.

It took me a moment to realize the queen already knew Leanna was alive, and living in the forest with her father. How she discovered this stuff, I didn't understand. Seems like she knows everything before I do sometimes. "She's fine," I replied after a moment. "Though she seems healthy, she's not. She doesn't have the correct food, she isn't getting enough milk.. barely anything to drink at that matter." She wasn't old enough to drink something other than milk or water.

"You could bring her back, you know."

"She's... she's safer in the forest then she is here.. In the forest no one knows about her... here... someone could easily walk into my room while I'm gone." And then the whole universe would know about the half-princess.

I drew in a sigh and began to walk up the staircase, meeting my adoptive mother at the top. "And I won't risk every living soul knowing about Lea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was supposed to be longer, but I lost track of what I was doing.<strong>_

_**Should I time-skip?**_


	13. Princess of the Forest

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**Chapter 13~ Princess of the Forest**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV <strong>_

A smile crept up on my lips as I gazed down at my daughter, grazing my fingers through her ginger-blonde hair. With a soft sneeze Leanna opened her eyes, apparently feeling my fingers threading through her hair. Her tired, teal eyes shifted about, inspecting her new surroundings. We were back inside the castle, where she was to stay until her father returned.

"Mornin', precious." I whispered softly. Her eyes met with my crystal-blue ones and she giggled, reaching up. "Sleep well?" I chuckled when I noticed her brightness, I chuckled again just before placing a kiss to Leanna's. forehead. Leanna smiled in response, grasping onto my light blonde hair.

"Mama!" She giggles clapping her hands together, teal eyes wide with excitement. I took the little girl's little hands into mine, smiling lovingly at the infant.

"Mama loves you, Leanna..." I responded, lifting the girl into my arms. Leanna snuggled against my chest, getting comfortable. "More than anything..." Joy now filled my veins. Lea giggled, once again playing with the strands of my long, light blonde hair. I chuckled softly and lowered my head, giving her the permission to play with my hair.

After a moment, I lifted her in the air, twirling around slowly and causing the infant to laugh. I smiled feeling love sing in my veins. I glanced behind me, hearing my daughter's musical, laugh. A plan formed in my mind and I slowly made my way backwards. I purposely tripped over my own feet and fell, bringing Leanna down as well.

I made sure she landed softly in my embrace though.

Now with my back pressed against the floor and Leanna laughing on top of me, I giggled along. Once she was leaned up, Leanna began to bounce lightly on my stomach. I bit my lip as a light pain surged through my stomach when the infant bounced a just bit too hard.

"Gah! Off!" I rolled over, forcing the laughing little girl off my stomach. Light pain surged through my veins, causing me to wince only slightly. As the pain faded, I opened my mouth and scolded my daughter. "Don't do that! Any harder you would've had me choking! What're you attempting to do?! Kill me?!" I knew I wasn't thinking right, I honestly had no clue what I was saying.

Did Leanna understand what I said? Please say she didn't.. I glanced back at my child, only to see the infant cowering in fear. I felt my stomach jump with guilt, I had scared my beloved daughter. "Leanna, sweetie..." I turned to completely face Leanna. "I'm sorry..." I apologized. I felt so bad..

"Mama..." Leanna whispered as her voice shook. I reached out a hand, worry flooding my blood. Leanna shrunk away from me, causing guilt and shock to ice my blood. Her teal eyes were scared, scared of her mother. Scared of me.. I drew my hand back, staring at my terrified child.

I loved my daughter, I hated scaring her. Body internally shaking, I darted forward and took the infant into my arms. Leanna let out a scream but it faded into a whimper, seeming to melt into my touch. I pressed my daughter against my chest, tears rimming my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, darling, I love you.." I apologized running my fingers through the infant's hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jose's PoV<strong>_

"Your Majesty." I bowed low to the queen as I walked into the room, her eyes blinked to me and she turned to me. "Princess Shaylena has been sneaking out at random times during the day, and I know where she is heading." Queen Elsa frowned at me, her eyes squinted with irritation. "She is off to see the Outcast, she claims that she is assisting him while he cares for his sister. But last time I checked, the Outcast's parents are far from here."

"Wait." The queen spoke, eyes darkening. "Find where they are, take the child and kill the Outcast." She ordered me as hate filled her voice. I released a silent sigh and bowed once more, exiting the room.

Why did I get this feeling that child wasn't his sister?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daniel's PoV{Later}<strong>_

I stared the man in the eye, blocking the entrance to where my family was located. One of the Arendelle Guards was here, demanding to see the princess. He knew she was with me, but he didn't know who was with her. "Let me by, Daniel." The guard says gently as he pushed his irritated volume back. I still sensed it though. Honestly, I knew why he was irritated with me. "You have five seconds to move!" His voice boomed as his lifted his chin high. I stayed where I was fully convinced that if he passes me and gets to Shay and Lea, the secret would forever be known. Discovered.

"_Move_!" The man grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me to the side, stomping by me. No. No!

"Leanna!" I shouted as fear flooded my veins. I jumped at the man, throwing him and me to the ground. Just before we did, the man grabbed my shoulder and slung me to the side, causing me to hit with a bone-crunching thud. Pain searing through me I forcefully leaned up, realizing how stupid I was. I was eighteen and attacking a fully grown, experienced soldier.

Regret pounded in my veins as he jumped up and walked by me, leaving me there grimacing on the ground. "Shay, take Lea and go." I whisper knowing she couldn't hear me. "Please..." I had to have a moment to recover from the pain surging through me. Biting my lip I lifted myself off the ground, pain still pounding hard in my vessels.

_"Don't touch her!_" My head jerked in the direction the guard had went, "_Get away from Lea!_" I ran to the voice, worried for my daughter and... girlfriend.

"Who is this, princess? You said you were helping him with his sister, this is obviously his daughter."

"Get away from my daughter!" I jumped out at the guard, tackling the unprepared man to the ground and unsheathing his sword. I pressed the tip to his throat. He threw me of easily with a kick to my stomach. I grimaced but stood to my feet again as Shaylena's ice shot by me, encaging the man in ice.

"Your daughter, eh? Who's the mother?" The man asked, lifting his chin from touching the freezing cold ice. "Oh wait, don't answer that, the mother is the girl beside you." I glance to Shaylena and my green eyes met with her crystal-blue ones. This man knew too much, I knew that was what she was silently telling me. And I agreed with her. "Princess Shaylena, is this your child? Have you lied to us all this time? Does your mother know?"

Her crystal eyes met with the guard's. "Yes, that infant is mine. Yes, I've lied to you all. Yes, Momma knows. But I had to. A fifteen year old princess having a child of her own, sure that would be big news, but it would also bring danger to Leanna. And yes... Leanna's father is Daniel. That's because he's the one who loves me _for who I am _not _what I am_. I really hate to do this... but you know too much and the Lord knows you cannot keep a secret.."

The guard's eyes widen, as if noticing what she was planning to do. The princess walked forward, a hateful frown on her lips. Within seconds a blast of frosty air was aimed at the guard and he was nothing but iced statue. He was either dead or just frozen. I'd like to believe he was only frozen. "He'll remain in that position for eternity." Shaylena sighs with a regretful look in her eyes.

"He knew too much..." She turned to me, expecting me to holler at her. "I'm sorry..." I smiled and walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Without even saying a word; I pressed my forehead to hers gently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jose is the guard that is transformed into an ice statue..<strong>_


	14. A Shattered Heart

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**Why is Elsa evil? She's not, she's just heartbroken. Their bond will be renewed soon, promise. This chapter will be all Mother/Daughter. **_

_**Chapter 14~ A Shattered Heart**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A year later<strong>_

_**Elsa's PoV**_

I lowered my gaze as my daughter walked pass me, hate clear in her crystal-blue eyes. I had locked the castle down where she couldn't escape and ever since she's given me that hateful glare, I was beginning to wonder if she considered herself my daughter anymore. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I turned around, receiving the cold glare from Shay as she entered her room. Leanna calling out 'Mama' as she closed the door behind her. I stood there in the hallway, tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

Honestly, ever since I locked the castle down, she hasn't spoken to me. The only eye contact we make is when we pass one another in the halls. I try not to allow the glares wound me, but they do. There's pure hatred in the princess's eyes. No affection at all.

At least I let her keep Lea, right?

I blinked the tears away and moved my stiff legs towards my own room, retiring early from my work. I paused and retreated from my door, stopping in front of Shaylena's sun-snowflake covered door. I couldn't sworn my heart broke when I heard a soft cry from inside, and it wasn't Leanna's cry. My hand rested on the door, debating if I should open it.

"Snowflake..." I whisper as sorrow flooded my veins. Something was thrown at the door and I jumped back, shock taking over. Never get her or her door... Biting back a snap, I walked into my own room. I paused as pain surged in my heart, I lowered to the ground heaving for breath. This had actually happened a lot lately, and I didn't understand why.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

I held my self-inflected wound, blocking it from the year old child's sight. I honestly didn't want my little girl to see the cut I had inflected on my skin. "Mama okay?" The child asked, crawling over and snuggling up at my side. I tensed up, but finally rested my arm around my child. I felt the blood trickling down my other arm and I closed my eyes as tears began to form. "Mama?" Frosting my wound over, I took my toddler into my arms and hugged her. The tears ran down from my eyes, clutching my little one.

"Leanna... " My fingers ran through her ginger-blond hair, untangling every little knot in there.

The toddler pulled away and blinked at me. "You not okay." She says, her teal eyes concerned. How the... what the... huh? "What wrong?" The child asked as her eyes darted to my wounded arm.

I put my arms behind my back and leaned away a little. "I'm fine." I say simply as a light pain shocked my arm. I smiled at her and lifted my legs up, resting on my stomach. She leaned back against my legs, concern still in her eyes.

"No you not. Mama hurt. What happen?"

"No no, sweetie, I'm fine."

"I smell blood, Mama, you hurt."

I bit my lip and withdrew my arm, showing my cut to her. Concern changed to fear. "Mama twyin' to die?" She pressed against my chest and I held myself up with one arm, the other embracing her small body. "I no wan' Mama die.." Lea whispers, her eyes teary. An empty feeling ran through me, turning my body cold. I released a sigh.

"I love you, Lea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's PoV<strong>_

I paced around in my room, Anna watching with a perplexed emote upon her features. "Elsa, what's wrong?" I slowly start the slow down my pace and sigh. My eyes connected with her for a moment.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I sit in the nearest seat and place my forehead in my palms.

"Elsa, I know something's wrong; tell me."

"I said I'm fine."

"No. You are not. And I'm gonna find out what's wrong!"

I blinked at her, cocking my head only slightly. "Uh...what?" Anna glanced around with a groan. I jumped up and stood at the beside. "Okay fine I feel-" I fell down and plunged my face into the covers. "Guilty!" But it sounded like 'milty'. I lifted my head with 'huh'. Anna stared at me, tealish eyes non-blinking.

"Ever heard of ENGLISH?!"

"No, sorry, what's English?"

"..A queen that doesn't know what English is... wow."

"Anna, I know what English is."

"You sure?"

"I'm speaking and..." I slowly leaned up. "I know what a tickle fight is!" I jumped forward and wiggled my fingers. Anna starts to scream and runs around the room, hoping to not be tickled to death. I raced her with a giggle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's Pov<strong>_

What the crap is going on over there? I stare at the wall in my mother's room's direction, perplexed by the giggling noise echoing from it. I walk down stairs where I find Elsa and Anna. Chasing one another, giggling and laughing. Looked like a tickle fight a little, but turning into a chasing challenge. "What in the world..." I whispered, a slight smile forming on my lips. I shook my head, forcing a blank expression onto my features. Once they spot me they stop and try to act like nothing had happened at all. No tickle fights. No chasing challenge. No nothing.

"Ahem, uh you saw that?" Anna started. I blinked in reply. Of course I saw that! Why? I don't know.

"Well, duh." I noticed Elsa's gaze and I forced a frown onto my lips, causing her to shift her gaze downwards. Guilt ran through me, I lowered my own gaze causing my loose hair to fall over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Momma." I whispered loud enough for them to hear. My gaze lifted slightly, my crystal-blue eyes meeting with deep blue.

"Mom?" I asked, hope filling my chest. After all those glares, would she forgive me? "Momma..." I slowly descend the stairs, my eyes locked with the queen's. I

She lowered her gaze and guilt pricked my skin. Has she done this every time I glared at her? "Mom...?" I whisper as I slowly descend the stairs, my crystal-blue eyes locked with deep blue ones. "Mom.. I'm sorry-" She cut me off with the same glare I send her, full of hate. I paused in my tracks as she turned and left, not even bothering to speak to me. No, Momma, I'm sorry. I wanted to say. But I couldn't bring myself to. I lower my own gaze as she paused, finally looking back at me. I didn't try to meet her eyes, I allow my light colored hair to fall in my eyes.

"So this was what happened." Anna grumbled as she pressed her forehead into her palms. "Come ooooon! You two used be to _so _close! What happened?!" She mumbled as she glanced between Elsa and me. I drew in a sigh and made direct eye contact with the queen.

"The thing." Elsa replied with a growl. Uh, no! That thing is my little Leanna!

"Okay, tell me now why you despise Leanna so much these past few days. Tell me!" I shouted.

"That thing should have never existed! She doesn't belong here!" She turns back around swifly and runs past me, up the stairs. My heart felt broken, but angry a the same time. Leanna _does _belong here! "Get rid of her, or I will." Elsa tells me as she briefly meets my eyes. Then she slams the door of her study. I slowly start to walk up to my room , tears rimming my eyes. Did she really mean that?

I opened my door to see a pair of beautiful, concerned teal eyes. "Mama?"

"Lea..." I fell to my knees and embraced my toddler, hugging her tightly. "Leanna I love you so much..." The ginger-blond blinked at me, clearly perplexed. "Don't forget me, Lea." I placed my hand on her soft cheek, stroking her lovingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's PoV{Midnight}<strong>_

I sit on my bed and bring my knees up to my chin. What was I thinking?! I try to prevent myself from feeling guilty. Then I get a really stupid idea. Then I start thinking of things that can support the idea. Then I slowly start to get up and open the door. I walk to Shaylena's door and crack it. I peek inside and see Leanna and Shay asleep. Leanna wrapped securely in her mother's arms. I walked inside and closed the door slowly, a frown taking my features. I walk up to the bed and examine how shes being held, I noticed that Shaylena's arm was wrapped around the child's small body and noticed my way to retrieve Leanna. I start to slowly and gently remove Shaylena's arm.

The princess's arm tensed up and for a second I feared she would wake, after she relaxed I lifted Leanna out of her embrace. For a second I hesitated, wondering what the young mother's reaction would be to waking up and discovering her baby was gone. I slowly walked to the door, with the small sleeping toddler in my arms. I opened and closed the door, glancing around to make sure no one was near. As soon as I was out of the room I bolted down the steps, but not making ant sound so that Leanna wouldn't wake.

"Queen Elsa?" Oh crap! I turned around to see Rhyna, Shaylena's personal maid, standing there with a glass in her hand. "Is that Shay's child?" She asked me. I bit my lip internally, realizing I had been caught. I drew in a breath and nodded.

"She told me to take to the Orphanage, she doesn't want her anymore." I lied. I knew Shaylena wanted her little girl, I knew she loved her more than anything. Rhyna's eyes clouded and she nodded, as if understanding and believing my lie. "Okay, have a great day your highness."

"Why don't you take her there?"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, uh... Thanks!" I handed the toddler to her and Rhyna scurried off towards the doors. She was actually going to take her there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

I opened my eyes to realize that Leanna was missing. Oh no... no, no, no! Why was I so stupid! Where is she? I am going to KILL whoever took her, without mercy. "_Momma_!" I shouted as I searched for the child, maybe she was in the room.. hopefully. I listen as Elsa walks down the hall. She swings the door open, but not with a lot of force. I could tell she was irritated, but I didn't care. My little girl was missing.

"Whhaatt?!" She groans.

"Where is Leanna?!" I shouted the second she spoke, where was she? I looked up at her as tears began to rim my eyes, I couldn't lose her again. I almost lost her as an infant, when she was three days old, again when she was three months old and now again. A year old. "Leanna!" I hollered, hoping her laughing cry would respond. It didn't. My eyes flashed back to Elsa when she spoke.

"Have you checked under the bed?" For a second there I thought she was joking, but I checked undr it anyway. My heart thundered when I didn't see my daughter, I began to remember when Elsa told she'd get rid of Lea. But, she wouldn't really do that. Would she?

"Nope. Not down here." I sighed as my blood began to run cold. Where could she be?

"Then I don't know" As she started for the door, I grew suspiscious. She was acting funny. She took Leanna! I screamed loudly, causing her to spin around. Bewildered. I shouted at her and ran at her, passing her narrowly and slamming the door shut, with a loud slam soon after.

I met the perplexed queen's eyes. "Where. Is. My. Daughter." She calmly picks herself off the floor and blinked at me, not bothering to reply. "Answer me, mother!" She grumbled something and pushed me aside, a sorrowful look filled eyes and my own teared up again. After she left, Rhyna came with a forlon look on her features.

"Princess Shaylena, may I ask you a question?"

"Um... okay."

"Were you sure about giving up Leanna?"

"What?! I never said that! Who told you that?!"

"Queen Elsa did, princess."

"Momma what now?!"

Rhyna stepped away in surprise, her brown eyes darting side to side. "Would you like me to go and get her?" A tear slid down my cheek and I lowered my head. I nodded my assent. I needed my little girl back, I loved her so much. Even though I was only sixteen.

"Yes. Please" I can't believe it. Momma's the one that got rid of Leanna...? No...she knows I love Lea, why did she take her away from me? My heart thundered in my chest, tears sliding down my cheeks. The door opened and I screamed. "_How dare you take Leanna away from me_!"

The Queen blinked at me, he features calm and honest. "I don't believe I understand," She says with a shrug. I growled loudly. "I didn't steal Leanna from you, Shay." I step back away from my adoptive mother, disbelief flooding me. She did take her.. but where she-

"You took her to the Orphanage... didn't you?" I met my eyes with Elsa's. Her eyes looked worried. Like i'd find out about something that I shouldn't."Why did you take her away from me... why?" Elsa tipped her head, but didn't reply. "Why!?" This time I wasn't asking. I was forcing her to tell me now. She mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What?" She mumbled something again. "What?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. I jumped back in shock.

"You have to have had a reason."

"Because I love you Shaylena, and Lea has taken you away from me..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's PoV<strong>_

Honestly, I wanted my little Snowflake back. The one that would crawl into the bed beside me when she was scared. The one that would run into my embrace everyday, laughing her heart out. The one that would return to me if she were abducted. The one that refused to leave to handle something by myself. I met my sixteen year old daughter's eyes. Sorrow flooded to me. "I see that I have done wrong, Shay, and you're more than welcome to leave..." I stepped back as tears stung at the back of my eyes.

_"No, Shay, don't leave. Don't fetch Leanna and leave me._" I pleaded internally. Her eyes blinked in shock for a moment before she became nothing but a blur running down the hall. _"Shaylena..." _I felt my heart thunder in my chest, demanding that I chase after her. But I knew I shouldn't. She wanted to leave the castle, to leave me forever.

"Bye." I whisper as she disappeared around the corner. I heard the doors fly open and I fell to the ground, the heart-pains returning.

I heaved as they grew stronger, sharper. I heard soft footsteps echoing and I darted into my daughter's room, slamming it shut. Tears rolled down from my eyes as the pain grew sharper.

"Mom...?"


	15. Roxy Returns

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**Take the letters from Shaylena and Daniel's names and you get: **__**Leanna... **__**Neat right?**_

_**Chapter 15~ Roxy's Return**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

I knocked on the Orphanage doors, forcing a calm expression onto my features. The door opened a moment later, followed by a bow from the lady standing there. "Princess, what do you need?" The lady asked me as she let me in, closing the door behind me. "Are you here for that child dropped off a few hours ago? Are you to return her to her mother? She keeps calling for her mother." The lady informed me. I paused when I heard Leanna's voice call out 'Mama!', I couldn't help but to allow a wide to grin to replace my calm expression.

"Shut up, brat! Your Mama isn't here, she abandon you!" Crap no I didn't! I turned the corner and sent ice across the room, shocking all the kid within. Teal eyes met with mine and I made my way over, aware of all the eyes watching me. "Princess Shaylena?" The girl that had hollered at Lea asked, her eyes wide with amazement. I stopped in front of her, my crystal-blue eyes gazing down at her. "Is that you?" I lift my finger and twirled my snowflake, lowering it down to her.

"Mama!" My eyes shot to Leanna and a smile formed on my lips. "Mama back!" She began crawling to me, but I lifted her up with a quick two strides across the floor. Not even bothering to stay to explain, I exited through an open window with Leanna safely in my arms. Once walking away from the Orphanage, I look back at the castle as sorrow flooded through me. She had willingly let me go.

No sadness or anything.

Just as I turn back around, I heard the queen's voice ring in my head. The broken bond we once had now completely fading away, alongside her voice. _"Goodbye Shay..." _Was all I heard. And that's all she really wanted me to hear.

"Mama?" Leanna asked me with a concerned voice. I flicked my eyes down to her. "Mama okay?" She finished, her beautiful teal eyes gazing sadly up at me. She pressed against my chest, listening to my heartbeat. Tears stung the back of my eyes.

"Mama's fine, Lea." I placed my hand at the back of her head, slowly threading my fingers through her ginger hair as my hand fell. With a sigh she closed her eyes and quickly fell into a slumber, I quickened my pace in fear of anyone noticing me carrying her. Suddenly, Leanna began to wail. Fear shocked my veins and I quickly spoke. "No, no, shh, shh... Shhh Lea..." I say comfortingly as softness flooded my voice.

Her teary eyes gazed up at me, her mouth open. "Mama I scawed..." I looked in the direction she had pointed with her eyes, relief flooded through me when I noticed a familiar silhouette at an edge of a cliff in the forest.

"It's alright, darling..." I whisper to Leanna, "There's nothing to fear." I stepped behind a building and made my way across the water. I wasn't daring to take my normal way- for people know of that direction. Freezing the water as I walked across it, I made sure to melt the ice tracking behind me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Makylia's PoV<em>**

"She took the child and left, and the child... called her..." Mrs. Malcan trailed off, her eyes staring at where the princess had exited. "The girl called her 'Mama'..." Princess Shaylena was a mother as well? How old was her daughter? I wonder in fascination. She had survived the carriage of a child at her age, and wasn't killed for it. Coming here and retrieving her daughter, now that's a mother.

Suddenly, the urge to follow the princess took over, my gaze shot to Mrs. Malcan and I waved a goodbye. Her eyes blinked at me once before I jumped out the window, landing perfectly on my feet. I heard a soft whisper and automatically knew where she had gone.

"Princess?" I asked as I followed the voice. Crystal-blue eyes gazed at me from the darkness of the forest across the water. The princess backed into the shadows and disappeared. "Wait! I wanna come with you!" The air fell silent and two silhouettes appeared across the lake.

Fear shocked my veins as one of them stepped out, outline showing that they were male. The princess stepped out beside him and I began to wonder how he was so close, how he had seemed to know she was coming. "Makylia," Shaylena began, taking a step towards me. "You will not approve, you will tell everyone." She explained as I strained to hear her.

"No," I called back, taking a step into the cold water. She cut me off before I could speak further. Telling me I couldn't come.

I swept my hazel hair out of my dark eyes and blinked at the man that had appeared beside Shaylena. I began to protest, but the man seemed to frown at me and his voice rang over. "She said no!"

Shaylena turned one way and the male turned the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxy's PoV<strong>_

I lift my cranium higher to signal to my pack, commanding them to move forward. The man stepped back, his green eyes full of fear. I bared my fangs and launched myself at him, my small pack not long behind. The man unsheathed his sword and slashed it at me, throwing me aside. I landed with a sharp yelp and I open my purple eyes to see Shira, Ajida and Manaka attack him.

The man slashed his sword at Manaka, throwing him aside. I noticed blood pouring from a wound on the brute's side and hate filled me, kill that man! Manaka remained motionless, amber eyes glazed and clouded. He was dead. "Shira, Ajida, Manaka is dead. Revenge him!" I howled at my friends/pack.

Shira nodded her blue eyes at me and lowered her brown body to the ground. Her entire body was a light shade of brown, she had all-white paws, her left ear was circled entirely white and she had a matching right-eye circle. Shira, a wolf-husky, launched her small body at the dirty-blonde man.

I drew in a sharp breath and leaped, prepared to attack the man. But my fangs bit with mud instead of skin. He wasn't anywhere near now. He had fled. That coward. I growled and made my way to Manaka, my ears now drooped. Manaka had been my older sibling, my older, half-sibling. "We shall bury him at sundown." I announced to Shira and Ajida.

The two whined their assent and I sat down, curling my tail over my paws. I had lost five of my wolves on this journey, why had I ever left the Pack? Shaylena _abandon _me, why was I searching for her.

It was too late to turn back now though, we were already in the forest near the kingdom. My only hope was that she hadn't forgotten me.

I remembered when she was gazing at me, ignoring the other pups in the box. She had sensed something different about me, she had chosen me- a purebred she-wolf- instead of a purebred dog.

But did she remember me?


	16. Reunited With Family

_**Shaylena's Secret**_

_**If there are any mistakes in the previous chapter, blame my Kindle. And this is a little thing for Frosty, something she said she'd hate. Sooo... Read or don't read Frosty.**_

_**Chapter 16~ Reunited With Family**_

_**{The next day}**_

_**Daniel's PoV**_

* * *

><p>I leaned up as the sun began to rise into the skies, my hand shooting to my chest in pain. I drew in a sharp breath and stood to my feet. I had to get further away from the kingdom, people were out looking for me so they I could be killed. Either by them, or the Queen herself. Leaning myself against a tree I drew in another sharp breath, the pain doubling. I had been attacked by Arendelle soldiers, nearly killed in other words. "Oh God.." I collapsed to the ground holding my chest, breathing in quick breaths. I began to see dark spots in my vision and I bit my lip, realizing I may die.<p>

Memories began to flash in the back of my mind, the worst beginning to take my vision. Why the worse? Would they get better? Was I really dying? I watched some men snatch my six year old body back, slamming it into a wall. These had been my uncles. The ones I had known. My six year old body slowly stood up, exposing bruises and cuts covering my skin. My knees shook and I fell to the ground, my younger body not long behind. I know realized, I was being showed my life. From the days I remembered the most to my last memory. I look up and the image changed.

Ailith and me were running through the water, racing each other to see who reached Mother first. I, of course, had been in the lead. I watch them- us. I knew what they would see and how they would react. Just as we exited the water, our mother fell to the ground as a gun-shot echoed the air. Someone had killed her. We, my six year old self and Ailith's four year old self, hadn't understood what happened and rushed to the woman's body. Trying to wake her.

The image changed into one memory I despised ever remembering. My... Ailith's... her death. Father had stabbed her multiple times, forcing me to watch. He had tied my eight year old body to a chair that wouldn't allow me to move. I reluctantly watch as my eyes widen when Ailith fell with a single, soft, almost soundless scream. My sister was killed by our own father, and no mercy had been shown. Father's eyes shifted to my strapped down body and a wicked smile formed on his lips. Please... change the image...

And it did.

Changed to another horrible memory. My father's eyes met with mine and a hand smacked against my face. In this vision I was ten years old, and about to be to sent to join my uncle in the Murderers Gang. He began yelling and screaming at me, telling me what a failure of a son I was. Blaming me for Ailith's murder. I don't believe he recalled murdering his very own child. His youngest, his daughter. Suddenly, he shoved my younger self out the door and slammed it behind me. I watch as my ten year old self made his way towards an awaiting group, a murderous looking group. This was when I was forced to join the evil group.

Suddenly, I was eleven and cowering in fear, deep green eyes staring up at a man towering over me. A metal whip came down to meet my skin and a scream escaped my lips. Why was I seeing the most terrible moments in my life? Why did my life have to be so... horrible? A few more whips and my body lay beaten and almost motionless on the ground, surrendering to my attacker. The man, whom had beaten my eleven year old self, grinned evilly and exited the room. Leaving me alone to fight back the pain.

A hand smacked across my face, a slash left on my temple. Two tall men stood beside me, allowing their master- my master- to beat me. I watched this all and the thoughts from this moment flooded back. I had been so convinced my life would never change. But it did. My eleven year old self didn't know that though, but he'd find out. The men left the room and I collapsed to the ground, my body beaten and tortured. It'll be fine, your life will change. I convinced him, younger me, internally.

Now I seen that I stood in between my fellow kidnappeds, refusing to fall to this man's knees and beg for mercy. Everyone else had. This man searched for power, someone to control. I hadn't allowed him to take me as a servant, I had stood up for myself. I winced back as my younger eye's met the man's, a threat escaping his vocals. Bad me! Don't do that! That had earned me a slap and the pain throbbed in my cheek, my body colliding with the floor. I stood behind myself, wondering why I had ever done what I had did. I was so stupid when I was younger- was this even me? Of course it's me, idiot. I watch myself stand up and apologize to the man, a bitter tone clear in my voice.

The image changed and a warm feeling flooded my chest. My twelve year old body stepping out from some bushes and my green eyes meeting with a girl's. A grin took my lips as I recognized the scene before me. The scene I treasured the most. The girl frowned at me, only a little warmth in her eyes. I hadn't caught that before, but now as I look closer. She seemed to have butterflies in her stomach, but also seemed to be very displeased of seeing my twelve year old self. I heard myself request for help and a couple minutes later, the blonde replied. Now, I caught warmth in Shay's voice. How had I never noticed before? A grin broke out on my younger self's lips and he thanked the princess- Shaylena.

The next was another treasured moment. Honestly, I treasured every moment I've had with her. But this one was one of my favorites. I watched as my younger self burst out of the bushes, a shout echoing my lips as I ran into someone. A soft tingle ran through me as I watch myself leap back with another shout, realizing I had accidently tackled and 'kissed' Shay. It was accidental though, and she had known it. I watched as she leaned up, telling me it was fine, that she understood it was an accident. She was just... way too soft sometimes. But I wouldn't know her any other way.

I watch as I pulled Aztec to a stop, dismounting the horse and strolling over to where Shaylena stood. Her crystal-blue eyes bearing threateningly into my green ones. I began speaking to her in which she interrupted, her voice loud and angry. I moved closer to the girl, taking her into my arms for a hug. I pulled her back after a moment, pressing a quick, unnoticeable kiss to her lips. It had been almost a year since we had met, and my small crush on her had turned into more. But at this moment, in this memory, neither of us knew what was to come. I lower my gaze as we rode off on Aztec, my thirteen year old hands allowing her to take the reins and gallop across the land.

I was now fourteen and life had seemed to be going good for me at that time. I hadn't known my banishment was only in three years. My green eyes shot up as my cabin door opened, my master stepping in and motioning for me to rise. I obeyed and rose, in fear of punishment if I did not. I stood of to the side, watching as my master instructed me. This had been when Myecenae raided Arendelle for refusing to join them in the war. And my assignment was to make sure Shaylena didn't try to escape and fight. She was pretty stubborn. But I wouldn't know her any other way.

Now, I was sixteen. It was December the thirteenth, a day before Shaylena's birthday. I watched as I lead her through the woods, my hands covering her eyes and her laughter ringing along with mine. Her hands moved up and took mine, her feet allowing me to guide her. I look in the direction behind the memory, checking to see if anyone was near. In my eyes at this time, it had only been Shay and me. I hadn't have the suspicion that somone was watching us. I hurried to catch up our younger spirits, already knowing what would happen.I watch as one of my hands fell, the other following close behind. My fingers caressed her cheek, telling her she could open those beautiful, crystal-blue eyes of hers. And.. she did. That day had been wonderful, she had loved what I had gotten for her. I had shown it to her a day early because I wouldn't be there the next day. She whirled around and a soft squeal escaped her lips. My eyes shifted over to my present for her, a snowy-white filly to replace her former horse. It had been killed and I had felt like it had been my fault, and I wanted to make up for it.

Winter, she had named the filly.

Suddenly, blackness filled my vision and another memory appeared. The last time I seen Shaylena before she ran off into the woods- before Leanna was born. I strolled forward as my seventeen year old hand caressed her cheeks. Once I had pulled it back, I gazed down at her stomach. I knew, in this scene, she had been pregnant with Leanna. But it was barely noticeable, her stomach looked the same as ever. But I knew underneath, it wasn't. I graze my fingers across her stomach, feeling something move inside there as I did. My eyes moved up to Shay's, which darkened with worry as she watched me walk away. This was a year and two months ago... and I had left her like this... Pregnant and Alone... I am so stupid! Ugh! Why hadn't I known?!

The image faded and suddenly I was falling. No! Please don't let me die, I know I've done wrong in life. Give me another chance, I don't want to go to Hell. Give me another chance, I'll fix whatever mistakes I made. Even if that means leaving Shaylena and never seeing her again. Just give me a chance. My body collided with the ground and I drew in a sharp breath. I felt someone's weight on my body and confusion spread in my veins. I heard soft crying and I opened an eye, blurriness clouding my vision at first. I blink as a strand of light hair fell directly in front of my green eyes. I lift a hand weakly and brush it away, hearing a soft voice a second later. "Daniel?" I felt someone grasp my hand, intertwining my fingers with theirs. The hand was surprisingly warm due the cold air. "I thought I-I lost you..." The voice whispered again as a kiss was pressed to my temple.

"Wha'do you mean?" I asked weakly as I forced myself to lean up. The soft voice that I had known I recognized was who I thought it was, Shaylena. My eyes moved down beside her to see Leanna looking back from me to her mother, a smile on her lips. She released a laugh and babbled to her mother, Shaylena seeming to understand. Shay ripped her gaze away from Leanna and stared at the ground, her eyes as wide as ever.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"W-wha-what Leanna said.."

"What was that?"

"She can tell..."

"That isn't telling me anything, Shay."

"About us."

"Like, sensing?"

"She just looked from me to you and... she could tell... Daniel, she's too young to even know what love is." She was only a year old, so that was true. My gaze moved to my daughter, who was still glancing between the two of us. "Do you think... she has that power?" Shay asked me, her eyes meeting with mine. Leanna clapped her hands and crawled in between us, her small hands taking both of ours one at a time. She rested my hand gently on top of Shay's, her teal eyes bright with understanding.

What if she did have that power?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long to update, every time I went to type up the chapter I lost internet connections... and everything was deleted. But hey, at least I didn't give up. <strong>_


	17. Putting The Pieces Together

_**Chapter 17- Putting The Pieces Together**_

_**Halla's PoV**_

* * *

><p>"You have a what?!" I wince back when Melody hollered, her blue eyes changing to a red color. "No! You're lying, way too young. What?!" Shaylena nodded to the dark-redhead, swishing her feet in the water. Melody drew in a calm breath. "Okay, okay, calm down. Who's the daddy...?" The girl asked as she set herself beside Shaylena again, forcing herself to remain calm. She had just now found out her friend was a mother, and she wasn't taking it so lightly. As calm as I could be, I blink at her question, a smile forming on my lips. Honestly, I've seen Shaylena's child, and she's <em>adorable<em>!

Shaylena chuckled and leaned back, speaking as she did. "Daniel Gray. You know, the guy you had a crush on?" I leaned up in interest when I learned that Melody had a crush, hey that's interesting! "And why I will kill you if you try to flirt with him." Shay leaned up as her crystal eyes iced over. Since when did she fall in love with this guy? Last time I checked, she didn't have a crush. Referring to Shaylena this time.

"Hey, Shay, one question: Since when were you in love with this guy?" Sorry, I had to ask. I'm curious! Melody leaned over to, eyes questioning and irritated. She was asking about her daughter- whatever the name was. I seen Shay draw in a breath and reply to the both of us.

"Since I was eleven. And her name is Leanna, she's a year old." Eleva-what?! No she didn't, she hated boys at that age. She hated the idea of romance as far as I know. But, if she still hated romance...does she even hate it anymore? "And Melody, Halla, if you even try to hurt my family.. I will mercilessly kill the both of you." Family?! So Leanna's with Daniel? They're a family?! Forcing a calm expression onto my features, I blink at the princess, raising a brow.

A family huh? I looked at Melody. "..How does it feel, Shay?" I hear Melody ask, a slight longing her voice. She was eighteen, three years older than Shaylena and me. She must be jealous that Shaylena was a mother before herself. I glance at Shaylena and a smile formed on the princess's lips, and her eyes brightened. Right away, I knew the answer and I couldn't help but to smile as well.

"It feels wonderful," She abandon her spot on the wall and gazed up at the skies before meeting Melody's gaze. "It's like.. nothing else in the world. When you see your child's smile, your body just.. feels like it's not there. Your heart is beating so fast and so warmly in your chest that... you... you never want it to stop," She paused for a moment. "You want the feeling to remain there forever. When you first hear your child speak... you're excited. When she or he calls you 'Mama' for the first time... you get this.. feeling." She drew in a sigh. "You receive the determination to protect the child from any danger that lurks around. Melody, it feels wonderful! The love that sings in your heart when you hold the child.. it's unbelievable. You never want to release the child, you want to hold them in your arms forever and never let them go-..oh.."

Uh oh. "What is it?" I asked softly.

"She's not ready to let me go."

"Who?"

"Momma... She still loves me..."

"Why wouldn't she..?"

"All that's been happening since Leanna was born...I... I thought she hated me."

Queen Elsa? Hate Shaylena? Is that even possible? What has this world come to? Those two were inseparable, it was said that no force of nature could separate them. How would a child separate them? Someone explain this to me. "It's not possible, Shay, she loves you. Now..." I had to get her laughing again, so I shot forward and grabbed her necklace, snatching it off. With the crystal in my hand, I turned and ran away from her. I knew Shaylena was running behind me.

"Give that back!" I hear her shout. She was too overprotective of this thing, it's just a necklace! At least she was laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's PoV<strong>_

I stepped out on the balcony when I heard the familiar bustling, laughter and songs of the streets below. But there had been one voice that had caught my full attention. My blood fell cold with sorrow as I watched a familiar figure running through the crowds, a smile on their lips. Something else caught my eye, a brunette girl in front of her, running with her necklace in hand. Noticing they were only playing, I decided to have a little fun as well. I balled my fist up and the necklace glowed, shocking the brunette girl. She was struggling to keep it in hand as she ran. She was acting as if were burning her hands, eventually she dropped the crystal. I flicked my wrist and the crystal glowed, freezing the brunette's feet.

"Hey, sis, there's been sightings of Daniel near the borders." I tense up and frowned, frost covering the railing. I drew in a deep breath and my blue eyes stared down at Shaylena and her friend. Should I have the guards hunt him down, day and night, to kill him? "They want to know what to do." Anna informs me.

"...Just... tell them to take him far away from Arendelle, and not to hurt him." I reply simply. I felt Anna staring at me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable, I glance behind and me and spoke: "What? He has Leanna." She blinked at me, still in shock. Oh, she's surprised I'm letting him live. Hey, I'm not that hateful you know. And it would be cold-hearted to kill him in front of his own child.. I drew in a sigh and gazed down at Shaylena and her friends, who were now just chatting.

I smile as Shay tied her necklace back, still talking to the brunette and a dark redhead. "So you do care about her." Anna claimed as she arrived by my side, a smile on her lips. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Though I admit, she was cute. I remembered when I found her, she had been calm although she was staring into the face of danger, someone who could've killed right then and there. But I had refrained, I had let her live.

"You love Lea, don't cha?"

"I don't like her father."

"Doesn't mean you don't like Lea."

"Again, I hate her father."

"But her mother is basically your daughter."

"I like Leanna, only a little bit."

"_Sure_, we'll stick with that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaylena's PoV<strong>_

"I gotta go," I realize when I saw that the sun was beginning to set. I had to get back to my family, and bring the medicine to my little girl.. She had gotten an illness yesterday due the changes in the weather. One day hot, the next is freezing. "Leanna's sick." I told Halla and Melody as I back away. Without another word spoken, I turned and ran towards the forest making sure that no one noticed. _"I'm coming, darling_." I whisper into the wind as I ran, taking the newly-built bridge to arrive quicker. I kept my eyes focused on where Leanna and her father were, deep in the forest.

You see, we had found a small clearing in a crowd of trees and cleaned it out, clearing out unseen trails to lead us there. The main trail was hidden near the creek, fallen leaves, bushes and small trees hiding the entering. At first the trail is all crunching leaves, as we arrive deeper within the forest it turns into a smooth, leafless trail. We have two exits- or two entering trails- leading to a small clearing. Two medium, thin-trunked trees stood in the middle, causing us to duck slightly as we entered. Well, the small clearing there is for us to sleep. And by _us _I mean Daniel, Leanna and me. I wasn't planning on living in the castle anymore, I wanted to be with my family.

I hang up my stolen bag on a tree branch, removing the medicine from it. I look around the area, noticing Daniel in the clearing with Leanna. "Have fun with your daughter?" I smile as I walk over, ducking the branches and kneeling down with the two of them. Thousands of branches hovered above us, giving us a decent shelter for a rain storm. Leanna crawled/walked over to me, laughing and giggling. I unscrew the lid of the medicine bottle and place it in front of Leanna. "It's medicine for your illness," I told her after she asked me.

"I' i' ba'?"

"No, darling, it's not bad. It'll make you well."

"Really?"

"You'll feel better."

The little girl sniffed the medicine and jumped back, hiding behind her father. "I' smells ba'!" She grumbled at me. I chuckled and moved forward, gently pulling Leanna into my lap.

"She's adorable," I heard Daniel tell me, reaching out and stroking the child's ginger-blonde hair. "She's cute, but she doesn't yet meet your standards." He teased as his hand moved back. Scaredy-cat. I chuckled and press my side against his chest, shocking him. I press a kiss to my daughter's forehead before raising the medicine to her mouth. "You have to take it, Lea." Daniel reminds the year old girl. The teal-eyed child's eyes rimmed and she nodded in reply.

She took the bottle, pretending it was one of the bottles from the castle and gulped it down. Only to spit it back up. "Lea, you have to take it." I whisper, picking up the half-empty bottle and placing it at her lips. The child scowled at me, leaning away in disagreement. "Leanna, if you want to remain sick, don't take it. If you want to feel better, take it." She took the bottle and let the liquid slide down her throat. With a scream she threw the half-empty bottle to the side, only having... not even a spoonful of medicine in her body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makylia's PoV<strong>_

"Well... she had ginger-blonde hair and teal eyes." I told my friend as he searched through his notebook for a clean page. I know I promised not to tell others of Shaylena's little girl, but I could trust Sullivan. "Shaylena seemed to care for her a lot." I realize as I recalled her relieved reaction to seeing the child. Love had flooded her eyes, and the child's reaction to seeing her. She knew her mother when she saw her.

"Teal eyes, correct?" Sullivan asked as he scribbled in his notebook. I nodded in reply. "Hmm... teal eyes... teal eyes... teal eyes stand for love." He tells me as he wrote it down. Teal eyes stand for...oh. Shaylena and that guy... umm... Daniel.. Those two had been in love? I thought they were only close friends! But, of course I saw them when Shaylena was fourteen... she was fourteen wasn't she?

I glance out the window.

"I can't believe Shaylena has a child."

"Princess Shaylena has a child?!" I whirl around to see three men standing beside the Orphanage keeper. Uh oh... those were not normal people.. they were princes...


End file.
